Tiempo de Relajarse
by AegisDesire
Summary: Las obligaciones y el trabajo que conlleva ser la Vicepresidenta del Comité Estudiantil de la Preparatoria de Otonokizaka han hecho que Umi no aguante más y en una noche se desquite con sus amigas de la infancia Honoka y Kotori. Kotori al darse cuenta del estrés por el que Umi está pasando, buscará una forma de ayudarla. ¿Lo logrará?
1. Capítulo 1

Primera vez con un fic escrito en primera persona. Probablemente tenga uno que otro error No estoy tan seguro sobre cuando actualizaré esta historia porque tengo algunos problemas personales... Dejando eso de lado, espero que les guste.

* * *

"¿En serio tenemos que quedarnos, mamá?"

"Directora, ¡eso es injusto! ¡Lo dijo de la nada!"

"Honoka tiene razón, ¡tuvo que habernos avisado con tiempo!"

"Lo siento chicas, pero esto también es su culpa. Procuren no atrasarse más con las labores del concejo estudiantil. Hoy me iré hasta tarde así que tienen tiempo, por favor adelanten lo más que puedan."

Y así nuestra tarde de viernes se vio estropeada por montones de documentos y papeles por archivar, propuestas que valorar y quejas que solucionar… Desde que somos parte del concejo, se han ido acumulando problema tras problema… ¡Esto no tiene fin!

"¡Yay~! ¡Al fin terminamos! ¿No crees que ya es hora de irnos de aquí y descansar todo el fin de semana? Nunca he estado tan feliz de- De la nada, Umi-chan interrumpe a Honoka-chan…

"Honoka… ¿A dónde crees que vas? Ya escuchaste a la directora, tenemos que quedarnos a tratar de adelantar lo más que se pueda, así que ¡Nadie se irá de aquí hasta que terminemos! ¡Así que siéntate!" Umi-chan se sentía algo molesta al decir eso, pero supongo que es el tono habitual que usa para regañar a Honoka-chan…

"UMI-CHAAAAN, NO ES JUSTO YA NO PUEDO MÁS QUIERO DESCANSAAAAR" Honoka-chan empezó a pegar gritos que rebotaban desde el salón del concejo hasta el pasillo.

Ya es costumbre que ayude de vez en cuando a Honoka-chan, se que por su posición no debería de aceptarla, pero me es inevitable hacerlo, por lo que le dije: "Honoka-chan, no te preocupes~ deja que Kotori te ayude con todo esto, puedes empezar a archivar aquellos documentos y ordenarlos y yo continúo con los formularios, ¿te parece?" Honoka-chan me dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como respuesta pero eso solo causó que Umi-chan se enojara aún más…

"Kotori, ¡deja de consentirla tanto! ¿Qué no ves que desde que Honoka es la presidenta no nos ha traído más que molestias, problemas y estorbos con los docentes y miembros de los clubes? ¡Es hora de que Honoka asuma sus responsabilidades por sí misma! Las 3 hemos sido amigas desde siempre y nos hemos apoyado mutuamente, pero ¡todo tiene un límite!"

La forma en que Umi-chan nos regañó no fue normal… Por primera vez ella levantó de tono su voz, se le escuchó muy pero muy molesta, como si estuviese cansada de nosotras desde hace mucho tiempo. Volteé a ver a Honoka-chan y su cara estaba sin expresión, como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Umi-chan… Yo.. Lo siento mucho, pero solo así podremos terminar lo antes posible, así que por favor ten un poquito más de paciencia con Honoka-chan y conmigo, ¿sí?" Intenté calmar a Umi con esa respuesta, pero al parecer no hacía ningún efecto en ella. No me dejaba más opción que suplicarle...

"Umi-chan… ¡POR FAVOR!" Espero que funcione….

"..." "Está bien, ayuda a Honoka… Pero esto no quedará así, ¿Entienden? Honoka, ¡Tienes que responsabilizarte más! Es tiempo que establezcas tus prioridades, ya sabes, poner al concejo en primer lugar… Ya no tienes más excusas, en especial porque ya no tenemos que…Olvídenlo chicas… Por toda esta discusión olvidé decirles que tengo que atender unos asuntos así que tendré que retirarme, nos vemos"

"Umi-chan…" Dije mientras la veía retirarse del salón y correr por el pasillo… Umi suele medir lo que dice pero esta vez estuvo a punto de olvidarlo, casi olvidó la promesa que hicimos: No mencionar a μ's bajo ninguna circunstancia. Eso solo nos volvería a abrir viejas heridas… Aquella experiencia fue un verdadero carrusel de sentimientos, varios recuerdos, tantos momentos... Traté de olvidar eso y seguí ayudando a Honoka-chan con los documentos, pero ambas nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos dejar de pensar en Umi-chan.. Luego de un largo tiempo, terminamos todo el trabajo.

"Creo que con eso ya terminamos por hoy, Honoka-chan~" le dije a ella mientras casi me quedaba dormida. "Por algo es que los profesores y mi madre cuentan con el concejo… No es una tarea nada fácil" pensé.

"KOTORI-CHAAAN, MUCHAS GRACIAS… Ahora solo quiero ir a dormir… Creo que ni me molestaré en quitarme el uniforme…" Gritó Honoka-chan dándome las gracias por ayudarla, me dio risa que por el tono de su voz pareciera como si fuese capaz de quedarse acostada en el suelo del salón del concejo por lo que resta de la noche.

"Dime Kotori-chan, ¿Crees que esta vez hicimos que Umi-chan se molestara en serio? En serio doy mi máximo esfuerzo como presidenta del concejo estudiantil, pero esto no es tarea fácil… Siento que de verdad le estoy haciendo un estorbo" Me dijo Honoka-chan un poco preocupada.

"Para nada, Honoka-chan. Ambas sabemos cómo es Umi-chan con su sentido de responsabilidad. Es cierto que últimamente hemos tenido bastante presión en nosotras, así que dale tiempo. El lunes por la mañana estará tranquila como siempre" Le respondí con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. "¿Nos vamos? Iba a esperar a mi madre, pero creo que estará aquí un rato más."

"Claro. Vayámonos juntas~" Me respondió Honoka-chan con su tono habitual.

* * *

Ambas salimos por la puerta principal de la preparatoria. Todo se ve diferente de noche, lo cual genera un ambiente más sereno y calmado que las frenéticas tardes viendo a muchas estudiantes salir al mismo tiempo.

Recordé aquella escena que pasó hace unas horas y solo pensé mientras hacía una cara de angustia: "Umi-chan… Esto no es normal en ti… Sé que de las tres tú eres la más seria, pareces una jefa y tu postura es difícil de doblegar pero… Algo en ti ha cambiado, Honoka-chan no se ha dado cuenta y menos Maki-chan, Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan ya que han sido pocas las veces que nos vemos… Tengo miedo, tanto estrés no es bueno para ti pero te prometo que encontraré una forma de ayudarte… Después de todo, ¡Yo haría todo por ti! Aunque no lo sepas… Aunque no conozcas mis verdaderos sentimientos, ¡yo también sufro si tú estás mal, Umi-chan!"

"¿Has dicho algo, Kotori-chan?" Me preguntó Honoka-chan ya que al parecer casi pienso en voz alta…

"¿Qué? No, para nada hehehehe…" Respondí esperando que una respuesta tan boba sea lo suficientemente convincente para mi querida amiga de cabello naranja.

"Ah bueno, está bien" Así me respondió luego de morder el anzuelo. "Oh mira, ya casi llegamos a mi casa. ¿Te apetece quedarte un rato a platicar, Kotori-chan? Tal vez hayan sobrado algunos bocadillos para nosotras, si es que Yukiho y Alisa no se los han acabado..." Me preguntó Honoka-chan mientras ponía una cara de desconfianza al mencionar a su hermana menor y a su amiga, la hermana menor de Eli-chan.

"Muchas gracias Honoka-chan, pero creo que por hoy es mejor que me vaya a mi casa, de veras que estoy taaaan cansada~" le respondí.

"Oh, tienes razón Kotori-chan. Entonces ¡Nos vemos! ¡Hasta el lunes!" Dijo Honoka-chan para despedirse.

"¡Bye bye, Honoka-chan!" Le dije mientras me despedía.

* * *

Al llegar a mi casa subo inmediatamente a mi cuarto y de mis bolsillos agarro mi celular y busco el número de Umi-chan. "Debería llamarle pero no se… No creo que sea momento para hablarle del tema… Al menos, debería decirle que logramos terminar con todo el trabajo del concejo…" En ese momento veo un mensaje de mi mamá, diciéndome que debido al excelente trabajo logramos ponernos al día con las labores y que por lo tanto podemos tomarnos las siguientes semanas libres de toda actividad del concejo por lo que al menos podré darle buenas noticias a Umi-chan. Entonces procedí a llamarla.

"¿Umi-chan, estás ahí?" Fue lo primero que dije al llamarla.

"¿Kotori? ¿Pasó algo?" Escuché a Umi-chan desde el parlante del celular. Esa respuesta me dejó pensando otra vez si debería hablar con ella o solamente decirle lo del trabajo y las semanas libres. "¿Kotori? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Ha pasado algo?" Vuelvo a oír a través del parlante.

"Ah, perdón Umi-chan… me quedé pensando en unos peluches que vi de camino a casa, hehehe~" Le respondí.

"Afortunadamente logramos terminar con todo el trabajo atrasado e incluso adelantamos otros temas. Tranquila, tranquila, Kotori no hizo todo el trabajo, también Honoka-chan hizo un gran aporte esta noche~"

"Oh, me alegra escuchar eso, Honoka aún no sabe de lo que es capaz por culpa de esa actitud tan despreocupada que tiene, ojalá algún día la cambie" Me respondió Umi-chan. "Eh, también mi mamá nos avisó que tenemos unas semanas de descanso por todo el labor en el concejo, así que no te preocupes, ¿ok? Es hora de relajarse~" Agregué. Si Umi-chan sentía curiosidad sobre el por qué le dije que era hora de calmarse, podré abordar el tema…

"Para eso está el fin de semana, Kotori. Para relajarse. Llamaré a Honoka para agradecerle por su esfuerzo. Nos vemos, buenas noches." Dijo Umi despidiéndose y colgando de repente.

Por su tono de voz y la brevedad de la llamada, creo que Umi-chan no quería hablar conmigo por el momento… "Tampoco creo que hable con Honoka-chan, qué extraño…" Pensé.

El sueño me estaba ganando la batalla así que me desvestí y me puse ropa más cómoda y fui directa a la cama, que desde que la vi me ha estado atrayendo con sus suaves y cómodos colchones, los cuales los peluches sobre mi cama están presumiendo de tal zona.

* * *

 _[_ _Perspectiva_ _de Umi]_

 _Todo lo que veo es un fondo negro. No logro distinguir bien donde estoy pero sé que estoy sobre una plataforma suave y esponjosa, lo cual me estima que estoy en alguna especie de cama. De repente, alguna fuerza me lanza contra la cama... Empiezo a sentir un aire cálido constantemente, y por los sonidos que empiezo a escuchar creo que es la respiración de alguien. Aquella respiración se va moviendo sobre mí, siento que de mi pecho se acerca a mi cuello y por último a mi cara. Un peso encima de mí me deja inmóvil sin dejarme posibilidad alguna de escapar. Por último, siento una fuerte esencia corporal con un dulce olor a miel, la cual se mete en mi cabeza con facilidad. "No puede ser" digo mientras me doy cuenta de quién es que proviene todo ese olor._

" _Kotori, ¿qué estás haciendo? Por favor, detente~~" Grito con un tono apenado mientras intento soltarme de ella…_

" _Umi-channn~~ hehehehehe…Vamos, no tengas miedo… Sé que te gustará~" Me dice Kotori con una seductora voz la cual paraliza mi cuerpo por completo._

" _Kotori, en serio no… mhm… no…" Kotori me interrumpe con un apasionado beso… "No puede ser… Mi primera vez, con Kotori… Haaaa, es imposible resistirme... Kotori… Nunca había visto esta parte tuya..." Kotori me domina completamente y no me deja otra opción más que ceder ante sus encantos._

 _Mientras Kotori masajea gentilmente cada parte de mi cuerpo se acerca aún más y lentamente me susurra en el oído… "Relájate Umi-chan, déjate llevar~~"_

" _Esto es demasiado intenso… Mi cuerpo… Se siente caliente… Estoy… Perdiendo el control…" Mi mente se está quedando en blanco de poquito a poco, no puedo pensar con claridad y mi cuerpo se deja controlar por los impulsos… "mhm...igh! Kyaaa~" Empiezo a soltar gritos mientras el placer se apodera de mi cuerpo…_

" _Fuufuufuu Umi-chan~~ es hora de ir un paso más allá…" Fijo mi vista en Kotori… Se ve tan hermosa… Lentamente empezó a desabotonar su ropa, y cuando está a punto de concluir… Todo se vuelve negro._

* * *

 _Me despierto de golpe, dándome cuenta que toda esa experiencia erótica no fue nada más que un bizarro sueño, algo que jamás pensé que pasaría por mi cabeza, luego de eso pegué un tremendo grito mientras mi cara se ponía tan roja como un tomate…_

" _¡AHHHHHHHH NO NO NO NO QUE PENA QUE PENA ES TAN VERGONZOSO! ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SUEÑE ALGO ASÍ? ¡NO PODRÉ MIRAR A KOTORI A LA CARA OTRA VEZ EN MI VIDA!" Sentía que mi dignidad y mis pulmones se iban en ese grito. "Yo no veo las cosas de esa forma, eso es inaceptable" dije mientras estaba a punto de llorar… "Ah, que conveniente… Un mensaje de Kotori" dije mientras veía una notificación en mi celular. "¿Que querrá esta vez?" Me pregunté._

 _La carta decía así:_

" _Ohayo, Umi-chan~~ Espero que hayas descansado ^_^ perdona por la anticipación, pero quiero decirte que durante los próximos días no podremos ir juntas las tres a la preparatoria como es usual, debido a que Honoka-chan y yo estamos trabajando en algo… Pero es un secreto hehehehe~~_

 _Con mucho cariño y amor_

 _Kotori Minami (_ _・８・_ _)"_

" _No sé qué estarán planeando, pero si es algo que solo está entre ellas dos… No estoy segura si quieren evitar meterme en problemas o NO quieren que yo sepa porque no las dejaría… Por esta vez, les doy la gracia de no entrometerme." Pensé mientras terminaba de imaginarme todas las posibilidades._


	2. Capítulo 2

Y con ustedes el segundo capítulo ^_^ la verdad, pasé un buen rato pensando en qué escribir, ya que en un principio tenía planeado dividir la historia en 3 capítulos pero creo que me extenderé un poco más... Espero les guste. Y ah, dos cosas: la primera, es que en el primer capítulo olvidé mencionar que había una escena ya saben... "sabrosa" (bueno ni tanto porque al fin y al cabo solo fue un toqueteo xD) así que en futuros capítulos avisaré porque... Ya saben, aunque nadie se queje mejor advertir :v y segundo... por favor perdóneme si les pareció algo meh como describo a Maki-chan jajajaja... Pronto capítulo 3!

* * *

Los lunes suelo levantarme más temprano que lo habitual ya que, a pesar de que ha pasado tiempo desde que µ's se disolvió y dejamos de hacer los entrenos matutinos, tomé el hábito de correr por las cercanías de Otonokizaka todos los lunes, vistiendo siempre la ropa que usaba en los entrenamientos como un gesto de que jamás olvidaré aquellas experiencias… Aunque también hay otro motivo por el cual me levanté, Honoka-chan y yo acordamos reunirnos temprano para planear cómo ayudar a Umi-chan a calmarse… Nos veríamos en un café cercano al templo, ya que es cómodo y desde muy temprano abren.

Subí las escaleras y vi a Honoka-chan así que tomé el aire que aún tenía y le dije "BUENOS DÍAS, HONOKA-CHAN!" A lo cual ella me respondió "buenos días, Kotori-chan…" con una cara somnolienta lo cual me mostró que Honoka-chan ya había perdido la costumbre de madrugar para entrenar.

"¡Honoka-chan! El café queda por aquí. ¡Vamos!" Le dije tratando de animar a la semi-dormida Honoka-chan.

"Ya te seguiré, solo cinco minutos más Kotori-chan…" Respondía Honoka-chan mientras caminaba como un zombie.

 _Pobrecilla, pero se ve tan linda así… jajajaja… A pesar de que Umi-chan regaña a Honoka-chan, ella siempre está dispuesta a sacarle una sonrisa y eso me hace tan feliz porque no importa que pase siempre estaremos juntas las tres…_

* * *

Llegamos al café, nos sentamos y ambas pedimos té y unos panecillos. Cuando nos sirvieron lo que habíamos pedido, Honoka-chan me pregunta "¿Por qué quieres que hablemos taaaan temprano, Kotori-chan? Estaba tan feliz en mi cama…"

A lo que le respondí "Honoka-chan… Ayer te dije que nos viéramos aquí para encontrar una forma de quitarle el estrés a Umi-chan… ¿No lo recuerdas?

"¡Ah sí es cierto! Perdón, perdón hehehe, creo que mi cabeza aún no se despierta por completo" Respondió Honoka-chan ya un poco más alegre.

"Eso es normal en ti, Honoka-chan" le dije. " Tenemos que buscar una forma de que Umi-chan se relaje y deje ir toda la tensión que le hemos causado… Kotori ha pensado en ir salir las tres juntas a algún lugar, pero no se me ocurre a dónde ir… ¿Tienes algo en mente Honoka-chan?

"Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a los arcades en Akihabara?" Dijo Honoka-chan

"Ya hemos ido ahí tantas veces… Además, creo que estamos algo aburridas de verte tratar de romper tu record personal en el juego de baile y ni mencionemos la mala suerte de Umi-chan en la garra… Terminará más frustrada que animada si vamos ahí" Le respondí.

"Ohhh ya se, ¿Y si vamos al parque de diversiones?" Propuso Honoka-chan.

"No será una buena idea, Honoka-chan, recuerda que Umi-chan se altera fácilmente al estar rodeada de mucha gente, la comida del parque no le gusta y le da miedo subirse a la _rueda de la fortuna_ …" Le dije con tono no tan alentador.

"¡Kotori-chan! ¡Este lugar es perfecto! ¿Te parece la playa? Ya sabes, divertirnos en el mar, probar la deliciosa comida, relucir en nuestros trajes de baño... Dicen que las playas de Uchiura en la ciudad de Numazu son mágicas y que sus acuarios son grandiosos… ¡Es la opción perfecta!

 _Hehehe~ al parecer esta plática logró despertar a Honoka-chan, su cabecita llena de grandes ideas ha vuelto a funcionar…_

"No lo creo, Honoka-chan… Viajar hasta ahí saldrá caro, Umi-chan no querrá usar ningún tipo de traje de baño, además no conocemos esa región y podríamos terminar en un lugar equivocado y ya sabes como se pondrá… ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó cuando viajamos a los Estados Unidos?

"¡Para nada! ¡No recuerdo nada de eso! No, para nada… _Pero si recuerdo a Umi-chan enojada… Sentía que iba a comerme viva…_ " Responde Honoka-chan mientras ponía una cara triste mientras las ideas se le acababan.

"¿Oye, Honoka-chan, que tal si vamos al museo? Algo que exige seriedad y que sea más de enseñanza tal vez le agrade a Umi-chan" Le dije como última idea.

"Sería buena idea, pero nosotras terminaríamos aburridas también, por eso no me gustan los museos, además, tendría más sentido si fuéramos con **Hanayo-chan** …" Respondió Honoka-chan y así negamos la última alternativa que se nos ocurrió.

El té se acabó al igual que nuestras ideas y sin darnos cuenta, ya casi era hora de entrar a clases…

"¡Honoka-chan! Oh no, mira la hora, ¡llegaremos tarde! La maestra se pondrá molesta si no llegamos a tiempo" Dije con desesperación.

"¿Qué importa la maestra? ¡Imagina la expresión de Umi-chan si no llegamos a tiempo! ¡Nos va a matar!" Respondió Honoka-chan mientras tenía los ojos llorosos y en alerta de solo pensar en lo que Umi-chan nos dirá.

"Dejemos de hablar, ¡Empecemos a correr ya!" Le dije a Honoka-chan.

* * *

Íbamos tan rápido que ni nos concentramos en el camino. Honoka-chan casi se tropieza con varias cajas y estuvo a punto de que una carreta la golpeara…Incluso terminamos saltando de dos en dos los escalones que llevan a la entrada principal de la preparatoria. Y en ese momento nos encontramos con Umi-chan…

"Kotori, Honoka… ¿Que les sucedió? ¿Por qué están llenas de sudor? ¿Estaban corriendo?" Dijo Umi-chan con un tono de sorpresa.

"¡B-buenos días, Umi-chan!" la saludé. "Bueno, lo que pasó es que… fue algo bastante peculiar…"

"No me digas que… ¿¡Alguien las estaba siguiendo!? No se preocupen chicas, yo misma me encargaré de ese depravado" Dijo Umi-chan totalmente molesta.

"NO NO NO Para nada Umi-chan… Cálmate, solamente me quedé dormida y Kotori-chan me estuvo esperando y por eso se nos hizo tarde, hehehe…" Le respondió Honoka-chan en un intento por tranquilizar a nuestra amiga peliazul.

"Ya saben lo que pienso acerca de la impuntualidad, así que ¡Honoka! Para la próxima vez trata de levantarte temprano y ¡Kotori! ¡Gritale a Honoka en caso de que no se despierte!" Ordenó la vicepresidenta Umi-chan.

"Además, ¿No se supone que Yukiho va también a la preparatoria? Dile que te despierte." Agregó.

"De hecho, ella me ha estado levantando desde su primer día… Pero estas últimas semanas Yukiho-chan ha estado viviendo en la casa de los Ayase, ya que están trabajando en un proyecto y Arisa le propuso que se quedara a vivir con ella hasta que lo terminaran para que Yukiho-chan no caminara sola por la noche hasta nuestra casa así que he estado luchando por levantarme yo sola…" Dijo Honoka-chan en respuesta a lo dicho por Umi-chan.

"¿Habrá estado de acuerdo Eli con eso?" Preguntó Umi-chan.

"No estoy segura, cuando Yukiho-chan me dijo que se iría a vivir con Arisa por un tiempo, me dijo que lo consultó directamente con sus padres, fui a corroborar eso con mi mamá y también me dijo lo mismo… Ahora que mencionas a Eli-chan, tengo tiempo de no escuchar de ella". Respondió Honoka-chan.

"Es verdad, últimamente Kotori no ha hablado con Eli-chan, deberíamos preguntarle a Nozomi-chan sobre ella, tal vez sepa algo" Le dije a Umi-chan confirmando también la ausencia de comunicación reciente con la Rubia chica de ojos azules.

"Que raro… Recuerdo que mantuvimos contacto con Nozomi, Eli y Nico por un tiempo luego de que se graduaron, pero no recuerdo que habláramos tanto con Eli pero, ¿Por qué habrá sido? Dijo Umi-chan con cierta cara de preocupación.

"¿Que sucede, Umi-chan? ¿Estás preocupada por Eli-chan? Preguntó Honoka-chan con cierto tono provocador.

"¿D-de qué estás hablando, Honoka? ¡Es obvio que me preocupa! ¡Somos amigas después de todo? ¡Pueda ser que le haya pasado algo o esté enferma y nosotros no nos hayamos dado cuenta! Umi-chan respondió con una expresión algo alterada y con un rostro levemente sonrojado.

"Hehehe… Yo creo que Eli-chan está enferma… Y también creo que para que ninguna de nosotras se preocupase, no dijo nada… Pero estoy segura que su antídoto… Es ir diariamente al templo a orar y recibir un masaje espiritual especial de la cuidadora número uno del templo Hehehe~..." Dijo Honoka-chan siendo directa al provocar a Umi-chan.

" _¡EL TAN SOLO IMAGINAR A ELI Y A NOZOMI… KYAAAA QUE PENA!…_ ¡Di una cosa más… Tan solo una cosa más… Que juro que mi próximo objeto de práctica serás tu Honoka… Y no te dispararé flechas de amor! Gritó Umi-chan con una ardiente furia en sus ojos lo cual combinaba con su cara roja y su agresiva expresión.

"Eh… eh… ¡AHHHH KOTORI-CHAN AYÚDAME POR FAVOR!" Honoka-chan repetía eso una y otra vez mientras lentamente retrocedía hacia mi buscando refugio…

 _Pero desafortunadamente, en ese momento me sentía con ganas de hacer una excepción de ser el "ángel de la guarda" de Honoka-chan…_

"Fufufu… ¡Ho-no-ka-chan~!" Dije mientras hacía una perturbante sonrisa y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. "Creo que esta vez te pasaste con Umi-chan… Y Kotori está de acuerdo con ella en que te mereces un castigo…" Continué mientras miraba cada vez con más concentración a los ojos de Honoka-chan, como si quisiera penetrar hasta su alma.

"Ko...Kotori-chan… por qué…" Susurraba Honoka-chan al ver que yo también era parte de su perdición.

"OHHH JAJAJAJA miren la hora, llegaremos tarde así que… ¡Adiós! ¡FAITO DAYO!" Gritó Honoka-chan mientras empezó a correr por su vida adentrándose en las instalaciones de la Preparatoria de Otonokizaka.

"Kotori… Pensé que la ayudarías pero, eso hasta a mi me asustó… Al menos eso bastará para que se quede tranquila el resto del día" Me dijo Umi-chan con una cara que mezclaba agradecimiento con miedo.

"No fue nada, no fue nada… Consideré la situación e hice lo que tenía que hacer… Vayamos al salón Umi-chan, las clases ya van a empezar" Le respondí a Umi-chan sin dirigirle la mirada.

"Si.. vamos" respondió Umi-chan mientras empezaba a caminar…

 _Eli Ayase-chan… Seré honesta, desde el momento en que Eli-chan decidió unirse a µ's sentía que ella y Umi-chan tenían cierta conección… Me fijaba cuando Eli-chan ponía sus ojos en Umi-chan cuando estábamos practicando bajo sus indicaciones… Hubieron varios momentos en los que sentía celos de Eli-chan, cuando se acercaba a Umi-chan, cuando le hablaba a Umi-chan… Incluso sabiendo que Umi-chan no sería capaz de enamorarse de Eli-chan debido a su moral, pero igual no bajé la guardia… Pero no quiero sonar mal, Eli-chan siempre me agradó, de hecho me tuvo bastante cariño y afecto… Me alegré mucho por ella cuando supimos que **Ella y Nozomi-chan anunciaron que eran pareja pero, cierta parte de mí se alegró que el interés amoroso de Eli-chan no era Umi-chan** …_

* * *

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, aburridas como siempre y luego de un agotador lunes finalmente era hora de salir de clases y dirigirnos a hacer otras cosas. Como Umi-chan había dicho antes, ella no nos iba a acompañar porque estaba en el club de arquería, así que solo estábamos Honoka-chan y yo.

"Ahhh, estoy tan cansada… Quiero irme a casa ya" Suspiré mientras me estiraba al salir del edificio de aulas.

"Igual yo, Kotori-chan, suerte que esta semana no tendremos que estar haciendo nada relacionado con el comité estudiantil ya que terminamos casi todo la semana pasada…" Respondió Honoka-chan.

"Tienes razón, pero igual siento que falta algo porque no hemos decidido que hacer con Umi-chan" Le respondí.

"Es cierto… Pero tranquila Kotori-chan, ¡lograremos pensar en algo! Aún queda tiempo para hacer un plan" Dijo Honoka-chan animándome.

Estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando ambas nos vimos asombradas por una hermosa aparición…

"No puede ser, no puede ser ella" Dijo Honoka-chan mientras se quedaba en shock con la boca abierta al verla.

"S-se ve di-diferente, pero tal vez si puede ser ella…" Le respondí.

Ambas nos referíamos a nuestra amiga de segundo año y ex-musa Maki Nishikino. Compositora por excelencia, hermosa cabellera pelirroja, una voz gloriosa y futura aspirante a doctora, siguiendo los pasos de sus padres los cuales dirigen una de las cadenas de hospitales más importantes de Japón. Pero el cambio que hemos visto en ella ha sido algo drástico para el poco tiempo que ha pasado…

"Es tan hermosa" Dijimos ambas mientras la mirábamos más y más. A pesar de que estaba rodeada de varias chicas pudimos verla de pies a cabeza…

 _Ella se veía diferente, no sólo en apariencia, también percibí que algo cambió en su personalidad… Ella ahora usa medias largas que le cubren hasta un poco arriba de sus rodillas, sus piernas se veían más esbeltas y formadas, sus caderas estaban más desarrolladas y sus curvas se veían sexys, creo poder notar también que sus pechos han crecido un poco y tienen buena forma, se ha dejado crecer su cabello y su cara, bueno sigue siendo la misma… Pero lo más notable en Maki-chan es que estaba rodeada de otras estudiantes, ellas le estaban hablando a Maki-chan y ella les respondía, no las evadía y al parecer le gustaba estar rodeada mientras le decían lo linda que se veía o que ella es muy agradable y sociable… Mis ojos estaban a punto de perderse en maki cuando de pronto…_

"¡MAKI-CHAN!" Gritó Honoka-chan, de tal forma que parecía que su objetivo no era llamarla si no verificar si ella era en realidad Maki-chan.

Honoka-chan al hacer esto captó la atención de Maki-chan a la vez que puso una cara de sorprendida al igual que el grupo de chicas alrededor de ella que al vernos a ambas se dieron cuenta de quiénes éramos por lo que también recibimos algunos saludos y una que otra reverencia por lo que hicimos hace no más de un año.

"Uhh… Honoka…" Dijo Maki mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

"Ohhh, Maki-chan, ¿de verdad eres tú?" Preguntó Honoka-chan.

"Ehh… S-siempre he sido yo, ¿a qué te refieres Honoka?" Respondió Maki-chan con algo de duda.

"Hehehe, es que no ha pasado ni tanto tiempo y has cambiado completamente, Maki-chan~" le dije a Maki-chan elogiandola por su nueva apariencia.

"N-no es nada tan radical" Dijo Maki-chan. "Solamente es que mamá dijo que como estoy en segundo año debería verme un poco más madura, por lo que decidí cambiar tanto mi apariencia… Como también mi actitud… ¡Pero nada más ha cambiado! S-solo que estoy aprendiendo a llevarme con las demás… No es tan fácil como parece… ¡Pero no le digan a nadie más! ¡Solo lo hago porque eso me conviene!" Agregó mientras nos tiraba una mirada de indiferencia mientras hacía una especie de puchero y jugaba con su cabello.

"¡Eso no importa!" Dijo Honoka-chan. "Es increíble que Maki-chan en vez de evadir decidió aceptar la popularidad que tiene… De todas formas, ha de ser un honor para Maki-chan ser la pareja de la Idol #1 del Universo… ¿Verdad? Hehehe~" Continuó Honoka-chan bromeando un poco con la pelirroja.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No te entiendo!" Expresó Maki-chan. "No importa. Ya que me encontraron, tengo que decirles que están invitadas a pasar este fin de semana en la casa de las montañas que tiene mi familia… Hanayo y Rin también irán y como no veo a Umi con ustedes así que díganle que también está invitada cuando la encuentren por favor, pero no pude ponerme en contacto con Nozomi, Eli y Nico-chan… En fin, ¡No es porque se me haya ocurrido esta idea, nada más que papá se preguntó por ustedes y me sugirió que las invitara! Bueno, ¡adiós!" Dijo Maki-chan antes de salir corriendo.

"Gracias por la invitación, Maki-chan" le dije como agradecimiento.

"Al parecer no te escuchó, Kotori-chan" Me dijo Honoka-chan.

Y los siguientes días convenientemente pasaron rápido hasta que llegó el fin de la clase el día viernes, en donde encontramos a Maki-chan esperándonos en una camioneta lista para partir...

* * *

 _La gran Umi Sonoda puede escalar montañas pero le teme a una rueda de la fortuna xD Tal vez no sea por las alturas pero si por las intenciones por las cuales la gente suele subirse a esta atracción uwu_

 **Hice una referencia a una canción de una de las subunidades de las musas en la cual Hanayo-chan es parte junto con las otras dos xD Si entendiste esa referencia, supongamos que te doy una galleta :v**

 ** _El Jardín es superior a la tormenta (si, otra referencia a una canción en dueto...) Nozoeli OTP 3 Rayos, debería hacer un OS o algo con ese ship..._**


	3. Capítulo 3

Las demás y yo estábamos sorprendidas al ver a Maki-chan y la camioneta en la entrada. Nosotras 5 suponíamos que íbamos a llegar mediante tren como lo hicimos aquella vez… Todas estábamos sin poder dar alguna explicación hasta que Hanayo-chan dijo:

"¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Por ese motivo fue Maki-chan nos dijo que llevaramos nuestros equipajes desde la mañana!"

"¡Woooow! ¡Kayo-chin!" Gritó emocionada Rin-chan. "¡Eres tan inteligente nya! ¡Por eso es que siempre hacemos las tareas juntas, ayudas a Rin cuando no entiende nya! Continuó elogiando a la fanática #1 del arroz de Otonokizaka mientras la abrazaba sin cesar.

"G-gracias Rin-chan, pero ¿Podrías soltarme? Me duele si me abrazas con tanta fuerza" Suplicaba Hanayo-chan mientras tenía a la chica gato encima de ella.

"¡Hey, chicas! ¡Vámonos ya! Si no salimos ya, se nos hará tarde y no lograremos llegar antes del atardecer." Dijo Maki-chan al ver que seguíamos asombradas ante el vehículo que estaba detrás de ella.

"Hey Maki-chan, ¿Tú serás la que manejará la camioneta?" Preguntó Honoka-chan.

Honoka-chan al preguntar eso hizo que la expresión de Umi-chan cambie de una cara normal a una de alarma, a su vez que se había quedo quieta como una estatua.

"Honoka-chan, no creo que Maki-chan sea quien maneje, recuerda que los estudiantes no califican para una licencia hasta que se hayan graduado de preparatoria" Le respondí a Honoka-chan. "Umi-chan, cálmate por favor… hehehe" Le susurré antes que las demás se diesen cuenta.

"Que alguien me ayudeeeeeee" Gritaba Hanayo-chan al ver que sus intentos por liberarse de Rin-chan fallaron rotundamente.

"¿Por qué nya? ¿No recuerdas que somos pareja? Ya casi no nos vemos porque mientras yo estoy en el club de atletismo tú estás mostrando las maravillas de las School Idols al ser la presidenta del club de investigación de Idols… Rin solo quiere estar cerca de Kayo-chin todo el tiempo que sea posible nya…" Dijo Rin-chan mientras hacía una cara de lástima hacia Hanayo-chan.

"Rin-chan…" Le dijo con una voz a punto de quebrarse mientras tenía los ojos húmedos. "Está bien, Rin-chan. Estaremos juntas todo este fin de semana. ¿Te parece?" Agregó.

"¡Genial nya!" Gritó Rin-chan con emoción. "¡Un fin de semana completo a la par de Kayo-chin! ¡Pero es también es bueno que estaremos todas juntas nya!" Rin-chan volvió a gritar con más fuerza.

"Rin, no será así exactamente... " Dijo Maki con un tono no tan alentador.

Maki se quedó callada, como si se hubiera puesto a pensar que decir… _Hoy hablé con Nico-chan y Nozomi y…_

"Maki-chan, ¿por qué dices eso nya?" Preguntó Rin-chan con un tono de preocupación.

"Perdón por decirlo de esa forma, Rin. Lo que quise decir es que Nico-chan, Eli y Nozomi están ocupadas este fin de semana, por lo que no podrán acompañarnos" Respondió Maki-chan. "Pero no te preocupes, ellas esperan que nos divirtamos" añadió.

"¿Que estamos esperando? ¡Subámonos al auto de Maki-chan!" Grité para tratar de animar el ambiente.

"¡Haaaaaii! Gritaron todas a la vez.

Pusimos nuestras cosas en el baúl y nos subimos al auto. Cuando entramos sentimos que estábamos en una limusina. Esa costosa camioneta parecía otro mundo… Lastimosamente no logro recordar nada del viaje puesto que todas nos dormimos casi media hora después de que partimos porque ese viernes fue sin duda uno de los días más cansados que hemos tenido.

* * *

"Chicas, despierten" dijo Maki al llegar a nuestro destino. Todas íbamos dormidas, así que no sentimos el tiempo que nos tomó llegar. Aún no había atardecido, pero igualmente hacía frío por la altitud.

"Kayo-chin… Tengo frío nya" Dijo Rin-chan mientras empezaba a temblar.

"Descuida Rin-chan, yo te abrazaré y compartiré mi calor contigo" le respondió mientras Hanayo-chan se acercaba y la abrazaba mientras acariciaba su pelo color naranja.

"Deberíamos entrar antes de que la temperatura disminuya más" dijo Umi-chan.

"Tienes razón Umi. Entonces… bienvenidas de nuevo chicas, supongo" dijo Maki-chan mientras abría la puerta.

"Viendo la hora creo que es mejor que le diga a los cocineros que preparen la cena. ¿qué les parece si miran una película? Yo tengo que revisar algunas cosas así que les acompañaré después" sugirió Maki-chan

"¡Todo menos una película de amor!" gritó Umi-chan.

"Umi-chan, tranquilízate" le respondí "No es nada vergonzoso ver una película romántica si todas somos chicas, además, solo son actores" agregué tratando de calmarla.

"¡Eso no cambia nada! No quiero ver actos indebidos sean actuados o no" Respondió Umi-chan mostrando absoluta negación.

 _Umi-chan se está enojando… Esto no es bueno. Debo de hacer algo pronto, o si no puede ser que ella no aguante más y ocurra algo parecido a lo que ocurrió en el salón del concejo estudiantil…_

"¡Tengo una idea!" dije. "¿Está bien si Umi-chan escoge la película que veremos?" pregunté.

Todas asintieron con la cabeza en señal de aprobación así que me acerqué a Umi-chan y le dije si tenía algo en mente a lo que respondió:

"¡Pronto se darán cuenta de lo que es una película con emociones!" dijo Umi-chan con determinación.

Maki-chan se fue por otra dirección y el resto de nosotras fue a la sala donde veríamos la película. Umi-chan había seleccionado una película detectivesca de las clásicas, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que... Bueno, volviéramos a quedarnos todas dormidas, a excepción de Umi-chan puesto que su atención estaba completamente fijada en la película. A pesar de que estaba dormida, podía escuchar los gritos de Umi-chan cuando el equipo de detectives resolvía algún acertijo o burlaban la infinidad de trampas mortales que al parecer aparecían en la película. Cuando me desperté, al parecer la película ya estaba en su desenlace. Escuché a Umi-chan gritar una última vez.

* * *

"Chicas, se que están intrigadas por el suspenso, entiendo su silencio, pero en esta parte… ¡Todos los secretos saldrán a la luz! ¿Es tan emocionante, no es así?... Esperen… ¡No puede ser, se durmieron durante toda la película!" Empezó a gritar Umi-chan al ver la total falta de interés que mostramos.

"Yo vine hace 10 minutos, así que me perdí de mucho, lo siento Umi" dijo Maki-chan. "Y también, la mayor parte del tiempo tampoco le presté atención a la película, estaba chateando con Nico-chan además que vine a decirle a las demás que la cena ya estaba lista…" _Espera… ¿Que acabo de decir? ¿A ellas qué les importa que esté hablando con Nico-chan? Al menos, solo Kotori y Umi están despiertas…_

"¡Maki-chan! ¿Qué te dijo Nico-chan? ¿La extrañas? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué está haciendo?" De la nada Honoka-chan se despertó y comenzó a atacar a Maki-chan con muchas preguntas.

"N-no es nada, ya detente Honoka" le respondió mientras se apartaba de la pelinaranja.

"La realidad es… Nico-chan dice que espera que todas la extrañen y "exige" que le deseen suerte…" dijo Maki-chan un tanto apenada.

"¿Y qué es lo que está haciendo Nico-chan?" preguntó Hanayo-chan.

"Nico está en este momento en el corazón de Tokio en una audición para unirse a A-RISE…" Respondió Maki-chan.

"¿¡QUEEEEEEÉ!? Dijimos todas con una sola voz.

"Poco tiempo después de graduarse, Nico-chan habló conmigo y me dijo que sin importar lo que pueda suceder ni lo que pensaran los demás, ella seguiría haciendo lo que más le gusta, por lo que se puso en contacto con Tsubasa y le pidió poder unirse a ellas ya que también iban a seguir su carrera como Idols profesionales, pero debido a que una agencia las contrató, la misma les pidió que cualquier miembro nuevo debía pasar por una audición para comprobar si puede seguir el ritmo de A-RISE" Explicó Maki-chan mientras trataba de contener lo que parecía ser las ganas de llorar.

"¿Entonces por qué estamos sin hacer nada?" Preguntó Rin-chan. "¡Gritemos por Nico-chan para que con nuestro ánimo pueda arrasar con la competencia nya!" continuó mientras gritaba cada vez más fuerte y levantaba sus brazos.

"¡Esfuérzate al máximo, Nico-chan!" Gritamos las seis mientras en nuestras mentes veíamos pasar los recuerdos que teníamos junto a ella.

"Estoy seguro que nuestros ánimos llegarán hasta su corazón." dijo Maki-chan mientras se sentía conmovida. "Vayamos al comedor que la cena está lista, todas tendremos lo indicado para esta fría noche." continuó.

* * *

"E-es esto… ¿Sopa de Tomate?" preguntó Hanayo-chan. "NOOOOOOOO… ¿Dónde está mi arroz?" gritaba mientras entraba en pánico no encontrar su plato favorito.

"¡Cálmate, Hanayo!" gritó Maki-chan. "Esta no es cualquier sopa… Nico-chan antes que se fuera me confió su receta de la legendaria sopa de tomate de la familia Yazawa… Aunque la verdad, no sé qué tiene de legendaria puesto que la receta la inventó ella, pero eso no niega que sea deliciosa" aclaró.

"¡Ya veo, ya veo!" dijo Rin-chan. "Maki-chan no estuvo con nosotras en la película y estaba hablando con Nico-chan porque Maki-chan cocinó la sopa nya" argumentó.

La cara de Maki-chan empezó a ponerse tan roja como la sopa misma y todo lo que podía hacer era jugar con su cabello, pero antes que pudiese decir alguna palabra para defenderse uno de los cocineros aparece y confirma las sospechas de Rin-chan.

"Ohhh, parece que descubrieron a la señorita Maki. Ella misma hizo los preparativos para la sopa y el equipo de cocineros incluida mi persona le ayudaron. La señorita Maki dijo que esta receta era especial porque provenía de alguien especial y quería compartirla con sus amigas. Les aseguro que esto será lo más exquisito que hayan probado en sus vidas. ¿No es así, señorita Maki?" dijo el cocinero mientras pasaba por el comedor y entraba a otro cuarto.

"Ehhhhh… ¡Si! ¡Será asombrosa! Especialmente porque yo, Maki Nishikino, la cocinó!" presumió Maki-chan mientras fingía un sentimiento de autosatisfacción. "¿Ya se fue, verdad?" preguntó.

"Rin… ¡Algún día me las pagarás!" dijo Maki-chan mientras miraba con rabia a Rin-chan por hacerla pasar por tal situación vergonzosa.

"¡Kayo-chin! ¡Lo hice nya!" gritó Rin-chan mientras miraba a Hanayo-chan. "¡Hice lo que tu hiciste!" decía sin parar mientras ella la abrazaba.

"¡Genial, Rin-chan! ¡Me siento tan feliz por ti!" le respondió Hanayo-chan mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Rin-chan y además… la besó.

Fue un beso rapidísimo, pero eso fue más que suficiente para dejar reacciones distintas en nuestras caras. Honoka-chan y yo estábamos muertas de lo tierna que Hanayo-chan con Rin-chan, Umi-chan estaba al borde de desmayarse por ver ttal escena y Maki-chan estaba más roja pero de la furia.

"¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Siéntense y cenemos! ¡Cualquiera que diga algo relacionado a lo que acaba de ocurrir irá a dormir afuera!" dijo Maki-chan completamente enfurecida mientras se sentaba.

Todas empezamos a reírnos de la amenaza de Maki-chan. Toda esa escena nos recordó las discusiones que teníamos cuando estábamos juntas siendo parte de μ's y al final todo siempre terminaba en risas y alegría. Nos preparamos para tomar la deliciosa sopa de Nico-chan hecha con dedicación por Maki-chan. ¡Estoy segura que sabrá sabrosa!

"¡Itadakimasu!" dijimos todas antes de cenar.

* * *

Luego de cenar, Maki-chan nos dirigió al pasillo en donde estarán nuestras habitaciones.

"Rin, Hanayo, ustedes dormirán en aquella habitación; Kotori, Honoka y Umi dormirán en aquella ubicada al fondo, ya que es la más grande y podrán estar cómodas ahí. Yo dormiré en esta que está atrás mío. Los mayordomos ya pusieron sus equipajes en los dormitorios así que no se preocupen. Cocinar esa sopa me dejó exhausta, así que me iré a dormir ya. ¡Buenas noches!" Nos indicó Maki-chan antes de irse a dormir.

"Que descanses Maki-chan" le respondí.

"Hasta mañana, Maki" le respondió Umi-chan.

"¡Buenas noches, Maki-chan! ¡Sueña con Nico-chan!" le respondió Honoka-chan, pero al parecer Maki-chan no la escuchó.

Las tres entramos a nuestra habitación, nos cambiamos de ropa y pusimos cómodas. La habitación era grande, tenía tres camas, una para cada una _aunque no me importaría dormir junto a Umi-chan… Te-he!_ Un guardarropas, una mesa central e incluso su propio baño…

"Ohhhh, con que estos son los lujos de la gente rica" decía Honoka-chan al inspeccionar el cuarto.

"No es para tanto, Honoka" le respondió Umi-chan.

"Bueno… Ya que estamos solas las tres… Creo que sería una buena ocasión para hacer algo que llevábamos tiempo sin hacerlo, ¿no creen?" les dije a las otras dos.

"No será que te estás refiriendo a…" respondió Honoka-chan.

"Por favor no me digas que te refieres a…" respondió Umi-chan.

"Hehehehe, ¡así es!" les dije entre risas. "¡El clásico juego de cartas!" grité con emoción.

"¡A jugar! ¡Esta vez te quitaré el invicto, Kotori-chan" dijo Honoka-chan desafiándome.

"¡Esta vez… No voy a perder! Eso espero…" dijo Umi-chan sabiendo del probable destino que le espera.

* * *

Fue una larga y muy reñida partida, Honoka-chan estaba concentrada en ganar mientras que Umi-chan dejaba su corazón en el juego… Sin lugar a dudas, esta ha sido una de las partidas más entretenidas y desafiantes que hemos tenido desde que empezamos a jugar en primer año. Al final, quedamos solamente Umi-chan y yo, ya que con una astuta jugada logró eliminar a Honoka-chan… Ni siquiera yo podría haberme salvado de tal estrategia.

"Vamos Umi-chan, es tu turno de escoger" le dije ya que le tocaba a Umi-chan hacer su jugada.

"Esta vez… Esta vez, ¡La victoria será mía ¡Estoy cansada de mi mala suerte y hoy será el día en el que acabaré mi racha perdedora! Dijo Umi-chan segura de que esta vez ganaría.

En el momento que Umi-chan estaba a punto de agarrar su "carta de la victoria" un fuerte viento empezó a azotar, tan fuerte que incluso abrió de golpe la ventana del cuarto y correntadas de aire empezaron a causar estragos…

"No puede ser, de verdad va a ganar" pensé al relacionar el fuerte viento con el posible cambio del destino de Umi-chan…

"Esto debe ser intervención de Nozomi-chan, ¡Estoy segura!" dijo Honoka-chan al presenciar tal momento.

"Lo siento Kotori, ¡pero tu racha de victorias finalmente terminará!" dijo Umi-chan mientras tiraba de una de las dos cartas que tenía en mi mano.

"Ohhh, Umi-chan…" dije.

"No puede ser… No puede ser... NO. PUEDE. SER" Umi-chan estaba sin palabras al ver la carta que había agarrado.

"Lo siento Umi-chan, pero agarraste la carta equivocada, por lo que yo gano… ¡Yay!" dije mientras Umi-chan volvía a tener su cara normal.

"¡No es justo! ¡Ahhhrg!" gritaba Umi-chan seguido de un suspiro.

"Saben qué, mejor iré por agua" dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

* * *

 _Perspectiva de Umi_

"No logro entender ¿Cómo es posible que Kotori siempre gane? ¿Acaso es algún tipo de heredera del poder de las cartas de Nozomi? Me preguntaba mientras terminaba de asimilar mi deprimente derrota. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo empecé a escuchar ciertos sonidos raros, al principio no estaba segura del tipo de sonidos que eran hasta que me acercaba a la puerta de una de las habitaciones y pegué mi oreja a la puerta logré escuchar con claridad aquellos murmullos…

"Kayo-chin, no me siento cómoda con esto nya" dijo Rin con una voz de inseguridad.

"Tranquila Rin-chan, toma un tiempo acostumbrarse…" le respondió Hanayo.

"¿Acostumbrarse…?" Me pregunté.

"... Luego te sentirás bien" Hanayo terminó de decir la frase.

"No estoy segura nya, pero si Kayo-chin lo dice es porque es cierto" le respondió Rin.

"Ya verás que es cierto, pronto te relajarás y dejarás que todo fluya…" Hanayo continuó calmando a Rin con una voz que, no me deja imaginarme otra cosa que no sea…

"¡Imposible! ¡Que vergonzoso! Que Rin y Hanayo estén haciendo ESO justo aquí, en la casa de Maki… es inaceptable! Dije mientras escenas de dudosa índole se generaban en mi cabeza.

"Entonces Kayo-chin, si me pongo así nos sentiremos más cómodas, ¿verdad nya?" preguntó Rin mientras parecía que esta forcejeando con Hanayo.

"¡Justo ahí! Ahhh, se siente tan bien ¿No sientes que la tensión se va Rin-chan? Preguntó Hanayo mientras dejaba que su voz se controlara por el placer.

"¡QUÉ INDEBIDO! ¡QUÉ VERGONZOSO! !QUÉ ATREVIDAS! ¡Tengo que detenerlas, antes de que…! AHHHHH…" Al apoyarme sobre la puerta no me di cuenta que estaba semi abierta, por lo que cuando menos lo esperé la puerta se abrió dejándome caer al suelo.

"Duele, duele… ¡Ah! ¡Hanayo, Rin! ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Digo… Lo siento por entrometerme así, iba caminando hacia la cocina y el pasillo está algo oscuro por lo que no me fijé por donde iba y creo que me tropecé con algo…" dije como una especie de disculpa al caerme "por accidente" y entrar a su cuarto mientras hacían algo a solas.

"No te preocupes, Umi-chan" dijo Hanayo.

"Kayo-chin solo me enseñaba algunas posiciones de yoga nya" dijo Rin.

"Rin-chan me dijo que estos últimos días se ha sentido tensa, por lo que decidí ayudarla con algo de yoga para que logre relajarse y apartar las malas vibras" dijo Hanayo mientras abrazaba a Rin.

"Kayo-chin es tan buena persona nya!" dijo Rin mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Hanayo.

Para evitar volver a experimentar algo similar a lo que pasó antes de la cena decidí retirarme lentamente.

"Al menos no estaban haciendo nada. Creo que tendré que estarlas vigilando... " pensé mientras continuaba caminando por el pasillo.

Luego volví a escuchar algunos sonidos pero pensando que eran Rin y Hanayo decidí ignorar esos sonidos. Pero volví a ponerme alerta al pasar por el cuerto de Maki. Logré escuchar que Maki balbuceaba un nombre pero no logré identificar cual era, pero seguido de eso sentí un escalofrío que se detuvo en mi espalda baja al escuchar a Maki pedir que cierta persona fuera gentil con ella…

"No… no… Nico-chan, déjame por favor…" logré poder escuchar. "Nico-chan… Ahí no… ahhh…" continuó Maki.

"¡!..." mi cabeza no podía imaginarse nada más que…

"¿¡E-estará fantaseando con Nico!?" Me pregunté mientras abría lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Maki.

"Nico-chan… Idiota… Deja de golpearme… Inútil… No me sigas… arrrgh…" Seguía repitiendo una y otra vez.

"Ohhh… Solo está soñando…" me dije a mi misma mientras cerraba la puerta y continuaba mi camino a la cocina.

* * *

Aparte de tomar agua, me di cuenta de que habían algunos dulces, por lo que decidí llevarlos para que Kotori y Honoka los pudiesen comer… Así que los llevé en una bandeja y empecé a caminar de regreso a la habitación. Pasé por las habitaciones de Maki, Rin y Hanayo para asegurarme que no soñaran o hicieran algo fuera de lugar, pero cuando pasé por el cuarto de Maki ella ya había dejado de soñar con Nico y cuando pasé por el cuarto de Rin y Hanayo ellas ya estaban dormidas. Pero fue cuando me acercaba a nuestra habitación escuché una especie de forcejeo entre Honoka y Kotori, pero solamente supuse que estaban jugando o que tal vez habían entrado en una pequeña discusión ya que a menudo hacen eso.

"Kotori, Honoka ya regresé, les traje dulces para que puedan…" No pude terminar la oración debido a lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Honoka estaba tirada en el suelo y Kotori estaba encima de ella, sosteniendo los brazos de Honoka contra el suelo y con las piernas abiertas debido a que Kotori estaba en medio de ellas. Vi como los pechos de Kotori presionaban contra el abdomen de Honoka y que sus caras estaban demasiado cerca…

"K-kotori… Honoka…" dije mientras no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

"¡Umi-chan!" dijo Kotori sorprendida.

"Buenas noches, Umi-chan…" dijo Honoka sin volver a verme.

"¡Umi-chan! ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡No es nada malo en serio!" exclamó Kotori mientras seguía "sometiendo" a Honoka.

"Chicas…" dije mientras dejaba caer la bandeja con dulces seguido de mi, ya que por alguna razón me desmayé.

"¡Umi-chan! ¡Kotori-chan, ella se ha desmayado" escuché decir a Honoka.

"Umi-chan, Umi-chan… ¡UMI-CHAAAAN!" escuché gritar a Kotori mientras al parecer estaba llorando.

Si ellas dijeron algo más, no estoy segura, puesto que no recuerdo qué sucedió después...

* * *

Me estoy dando cuenta que cada vez estoy escribiendo más y más en cada capítulo :v si extiendo más esta historia terminaré escribiendo La Biblia(? Espero les haya gustado, se que esta historia es en torno a nuestras queridas musas de segundo (que ya están en tercero xD) pero quise tomarme el tiempo para incluir el RinPana y el legendario NicoMaki en el fic jajajaja, el próximo capítulo ya será algo más serio ya que nos acercamos al desenlace de esta historia... Bueno, nos veremos en otra ocasión!


	4. Capítulo 4, Parte 1

_Perspectiva de Umi_

A decir verdad, si recuerdo algunas cosas luego de haberme desmayado, sentía como si estuviera flotando tranquila bajo el cielo azul… Pero por veces también sentía que iba en caída libre, como si la nube en la que estaba desapareciera pero rápidamente volvía a flotar, hasta que finalmente sentía que estaba en una superficie blanda… Luego escuchaba a dos pájaros hacer bastante ruido, pero por alguna razón no me molestaba. La cosa siguió así por un rato hasta que todo se volvió oscuro. No fue hasta el día siguiente que me di cuenta que había sucedido, puesto que sentía dos cuerpos pesados a cada lado, fuertes aromas a girasol y a narciso penetraban mi nariz y una dulce voz empezó a despertarme, seguida de otra voz no tan bonita pero igual reconocible.

"Será que… Honoka y Kotori…" pensé mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando de pronto sentí que alguien abrazaba mis pechos con firmeza. Empecé a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a una chica de cabellos cenizos agarrándome como si yo fuese su madre y ella mi bebé

"Fufufufu, que suave se siente…" balbuceó Kotori mientras aún seguía dormida.

Volteo a ver hacia el otro lado y veo a Honoka, mejor dicho, veo las piernas de Honoka puesto que de alguna forma se movió mientras dormía y terminó girando hasta que sus pies quedaran sobre la almohada.

"Kotori… Kotori, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Le pregunté, pero no conseguí respuesta alguna.

"Sigue dormida…" me dije mientras la veía frotar su cabeza contra mis pechos otra vez.

 _Verla así me da algún tipo de sensación, pero al parecer no puedo saber con exactitud qué estoy sintiendo..._

"¡Honoka! ¡Despierta ya!" le grité a Honoka para que se despertara.

"5 minutos más mamá, por favor…" respondió mientras se Honoka se quedaba inmóvil en la cama.

En ese momento, Kotori se despertó y fijó su mirada en mi…

 _Fin de perspectiva_

"Buenos días… ¿eh? ¿Umi-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que…" Dejé de preguntar al darme cuenta que estuve abrazando y acariciando a Umi-chan y no a mi querida almohada amarilla.

"Kyaaaaaaaa" grité mientras me caí de la cama, y a su vez logré despertar a Honoka-chan que por el susto que tuvo por mi grito también se cayó de la cama.

"Hehehehhe, Umi-chan, buenos días" dijo Honoka-chan mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

"Honoka… Kotori… Ustedes dos, ¡Me deben una explicación!" nos gritó Umi-chan al estar completamente confundida sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

¡Umi-chan! ¡No te alteres por favor!" le dije a Umi-chan mientras me levantaba del suelo "Kotori puede explicar lo que sucedió".

Vi a Honoka-chan en el suelo, incluso luego de haberse caído de la cama ella volvió a quedarse dormida como si nada hubiese pasado así que procedí a explicarle lo que pasó.

"Verás, Umi-chan, lo que pasó fue que…" empecé a explicarle mientras recordaba aquel momento.

Luego de que Umi-chan se fuera de la habitación, Honoka-chan y yo continuamos hablando sobre mi emocionante victoria contra Umi-chan, además de otras cosas.

"Kotori-chan, esta vez sí pensé que Umi-chan te ganaría…" me dijo Honoka-chan sorprendida.

"Yo también pensé eso" le respondí "Pero Kotori está agradecida porque la buena suerte le ha acompañado durante estos años" añadí mientras hacía una gran sonrisa hacia Honoka-chan.

"Supongo que tienes razón" respondió Honoka-chan "¿O eso crees?" me dijo mientras ponía una cara juguetona.

"¿A que te estás refiriendo, Honoka-chan?" le pregunté sintiéndome confundida.

"Si tu suerte es tan grande, ¿Por qué has tenido la mala suerte de perder tu querida almohada amarilla? Dijo mientras sacaba la almohada de sus piernas.

"NOOOOOOOO, ¡Honoka-chan, devuélvemela!" le dije mientras gritaba y pataleaba.

"Dártela o no dártela… Esa es la cuestión" dijo Honoka-chan mientras se reía.

"Honoka-chan… ¡Por favor!" le dije empleando mi "arma" secreta.

"¡Eres muy tierna, Kotori-chan! ¡Pero yo no soy Umi-chan! Esta noche tu almohada dormirá conmigo" Honoka-chan gritaba mientras apuntaba a mi almohada.

"¡Honoka-chan, dame esa almohada!" le dije mientras me lanzaba sobre ella y peleábamos en el suelo hasta que Umi-chan llegó y bueno… De la nada se desmayó.

"¡Umi-chan! ¡Kotori-chan, ella se ha desmayado" dijo al ver a Umi-chan en el suelo.

"Umi-chan... Umi-chan… ¡UMI-CHAAAAN!" grité mientras empezaba a llorar por no saber que hacer.

Luego de eso, nos calmamos al ver que Umi-chan respiraba, por lo que decidimos agarrarla y ponerla en la cama principal de la habitación ya que era la más grande.

"Ahora que está en la cama, una de las dos debe cuidarla" le dije a Honoka-chan.

"Gracias Kotori-chan, ni te hubieras molestado" dijo Honoka-chan mientras se preparaba para acostarse.

"No es justo Honoka-chan" le dije "Tenemos que decidir quién la cuidará por medio de un juego de piedra, papel o tijeras" añadí.

"Está bien" dijo Honoka-chan "Piedra… Papel… Tijeras… ¡ya!" dijimos las dos.

"¡Yay! Kotori ganó" dije feliz "Honoka-chan, tú cuidarás a Umi-chan hasta que se despierte"

"¡No se vale! ¡Juguemos otra vez" dijo Honoka-chan protestando.

Y seguimos jugando por un largo tiempo hasta que ambas caímos dormidas en la misma cama que Umi-chan.

"Y… Eso fue todo, Umi-chan" le dije para concluir.

"Chicas… En serio no puedo creer que se hayan preocupado tanto por mi, por favor perdónenme por haberlas asustado" dijo Umi-chan mientras bajaba la cabeza como señal de disculpa.

"No te preocupes Umi-chan" dijo Honoka-chan mientras se levantaba del suelo. "Por algo hicimos una promesa, que las tres estaríamos juntas para siempre" continuó mientras nos miraba a ambas y extendía sus brazos.

Terminamos de agarrar energías y de despertarnos con un gran abrazo grupal, lo cual es la mejor forma de iniciar el día si estoy con Honoka-chan y Umi-chan. Mientras no abrazábamos, empecé a sentirme aliviada

 _Bien, Umi-chan se creyó la historia, no es que haya querido mentirle, pero hay ciertas cosas las cuales ella no puede saber… De hecho, lo que realmente platicamos antes que Umi-chan regresará fue…_

" _Kotori-chan… Dime, ¿sucede algo entre Umi-chan y tú? Desde hace tiempo veo que pasan más tiempo juntas que de costumbre, Umi-chan se ve más abierta cuando está contigo e incluso juro haberla escuchado usar el "chan" contigo y eso es algo que ella jamás haría por respeto…" preguntó Honoka-chan._

 _Oh no… ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? ¿Notó que mi sentimientos hacia Umi-chan han dado un paso más allá? Estoy segura de que Honoka-chan no siente nada por Umi-chan, pero tengo miedo que ella piense que porque Umi-chan me gusta voy a dejarla de lado…_

" _Oh, no pasa nada, Honoka-chan" le dije "La verdad es que Umi-chan quiere ser un poco más amigable, ya que su actitud es bastante seria, por lo que recurrió a Kotori para aprender cómo ser más abierta hacia los demás" le respondí de forma improvisada, de todas formas Honoka-chan es fácil de engañar en la mayoría de situaciones._

" _¿En serio es por eso? Saliendo de Umi-chan no es tan probable…" dijo Honoka-chan dudando de mi respuesta. "Kotori-chan… ¿Te gusta Umi-chan, no es así?" dijo tomándome por desprevenida._

" _Honoka-chan… Yo… Si, siento algo por Umi-chan…" le dije mientras bajaba la mirada._

" _¡Kotori-chan! ¡No bajes tu cabeza así!" me gritó Honoka-chan. "Yo te apoyaré si es necesario, ustedes hacen buena pareja" dijo de improviso._

" _Honoka-chan…"_

" _Te estaría mintiendo si niego que en algún momento, llegué a sentir algo parecido a lo que sientes por Umi-chan… Pero luego me di cuenta que solo fue algo pasajero, que en realidad lo que sentía era estar con ustedes dos, porque cuando yo necesitase ayuda se que cualquiera estará ahí para mi, además, mi apoyo es para recompensar toda la ayuda que me has brindado, Kotori-chan… así que ¡Ánimo!" dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre mis hombros._

" _Honoka-chan… Honoka-chan…" repetía mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos._

 _En ese instante, no lo pensé… Solamente agarré a Honoka-chan y la abracé lo más fuerte que pude, nadie me había dicho unas palabras de apoyo tan fuertes y especiales… La abracé tanto que terminamos en el suelo y… Ya sabemos lo que sucedió después._

Luego de recordar las cosas, nosotras tres fuimos a la sala principal para encontrarnos a Maki-chan, Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan. Hanayo-chan estaba a la par de uno de los mayordomos de Maki-chan, una caja y 6 tiras de papel junto con 6 plumones.

"¿Qué es todo esto, Hanayo?" preguntó Umi-chan.

"Hehehehe. Es algo para que podamos decidir qué hacer el día de hoy, ya que ayer no pudimos ponernos de acuerdo durante la cena." respondió Hanayo-chan.

"La señorita Hanayo fue bastante inteligente en hacer esto, ahora señoritas por favor tomen un plumón y una tira de papel y escriban algo que quieran hacer este día" dijo el mayordomo.

"¡Genial idea, Hanayo-chan!" dije asombrada.

"¡Kayo-chin, eres tan inteligente nya!" dijo Rin-chan mientras saltaba de alegría.

Luego de unos minutos, le entregamos las tiras de papel al mayordomo y él las puso en una caja la cual empezó a agitar con energía.

Luego Hanayo-chan sacó una tira de papel y explicó las reglas: "Chicas, escuchen. Sacaré tira por tira y diré la actividad… La última tira que saque será lo que haremos" dijo Hanayo-chan.

Ella sacó la primera tira y se dispuso a leerla. "La primera actividad descartada será… Dormir y no hacer nada de Honoka-chan…" dijo descartando la primera "actividad.

Todas nos quedamos mirando fijamente a Honoka-chan mientras ella lentamente empezó a agacharse de lo apenada que estaba.

"La segunda actividad es… Quedarse leyendo libros" dijo. "¿Es tu idea, Maki-chan?" preguntó Hanayo-chan.

"Si, anoche no dormí muy bien y no tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo al exterior, así que solo se me vino a la mente eso" respondió.

"La tercera actividad es… Hacer ejercicio... ¿Quién propuso eso?" preguntó Hanayo-chan.

"Ohhh, fui yo Hanayo-chan" le respondí. "Hoy me sentía con muuuucha energía, así que Kotori pensó que hacer algo de ejercicio afuera sería una fantástica idea" agregué mientras sonreía.

"La cuarta actividad es… Almorzar bolas de arroz... Bueno… Creo que no hay mucho que explicar, hehehe" dijo Hanayo-chan entre risas "Hoy me desperté con mucha hambre" dijo.

"La quinta actividad es… Correr por todos lados y hacer mucho ruido nya" dijo Hanayo-chan mientras volvía a leer la tira y se daba cuenta que Rin-chan si escribió ese "nya" y no lo dijo naturalmente imitando a Rin-chan.

"Al igual que Kotori-chan, Rin se siente llena de energía nya!" dijo Rin-chan gritando y brincando de la emoción.

"Entonces la actividad que haremos será…" decía mientras sacaba la última tira "Hacer una caminata por el bosque".

"¿Fue idea de Umi no?" dijo Maki al ver que la única persona cuya idea no pasó antes era la de Umi-chan.

"Quería volver a escalar la montaña que vi la vez anterior que estuvimos aquí, pero creo que el bosque es más placentero" dijo Umi-chan.

"Entonces está decidido, caminaremos por el bosque" dijo Hanayo-chan.

"Si así son las cosas, entonces le diré a los mayordomos que arreglen un bolso con agua, toallas, algunos bocadillos y de paso el almuerzo, para que estemos tranquilas" dijo Maki-chan.

"¿Habrán onigiris, Maki-chan? Preguntó Hanayo-chan.

"*suspiro* Si, habrán onigiris, Hanayo…" respondió Maki-chan mientras jugaba con su cabello.

Mientras esperábamos a que el almuerzo estuviese listo para llevarlo, decidimos que además de caminar en el bosque haríamos una especie de picnic porque las condiciones del día eran perfectas para ello.

"¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Salgamos ya nya!" gritó Rin-chan.

"¡VAMOS!" gritamos todas como respuesta.

* * *

Este no es el capítulo completo xD viendo que en este me extendí demasiado decidí partirlo en dos... La verdad para este capítulo no tenía ni la menor idea que poner jajajaja... Y buscando ideas creo que encontré más de lo que necesitaba :v pronto la segunda parte!


	5. Capítulo 4, Parte 2

Aquí la segunda parte del capítulo 4. La verdad, este capítulo me costó ya que estaba seco y sin ideas(? jajajajaja Espero les guste, no olviden dejar su review y si tienen alguna sugerencia no olviden en ponerla! Hasta pronto~!

* * *

Ya fuera de la casa, empezamos a caminar. Maki-chan nos contó que luego de que sus padres mandaran a construir la casa, se marcó un perímetro a la redonda para que ese sector del bosque alrededor de la casa pudiera ser seguro para que Maki-chan y su familia puedan pasear por ahí sin peligro alguno. Además, Maki-chan nos dijo que en el centro del bosque hay una zona despejada y sin árboles en donde ellos suelen comer su almuerzo, por lo que caminaremos para llegar hasta ahí, luego de descansar regresaremos a la casa.

"Es tan hermoso…" dijimos todas a la vez.

"¡Tengo ganas de correr sin parar hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino nya!" dijo Rin-chan emocionada.

"No tan rápido Rin-chan, puedes cansarte o incluso perderte si te separas de nosotras" dijo Hanayo-chan preocupada.

"¡Entonces ven conmigo nya!" le respondió Rin-chan mientras agarraba de la mano a Hanayo-chan y empezaba a correr.

"¡Que alguien me ayude!" empezó a gritar Hanayo-chan.

* * *

"Solo puedo imaginarme una escena de alguna película romántica al caminar por este sendero…" dije mientras suspiraba mientras me imaginaba caminar tomada de la mano con Umi-chan…

"Supongo que tienes razón, Kotori, recuerdo cuando los jardineros le empezaron a dar forma a este sendero, llenándolo de flores y varios arreglos, este es el legado de los jardineros que trabajan para mis padres" me respondió Maki-chan mientras presumía deliberadamente ser la "dueña" del sendero.

"Ohhh, ya veo… Maki-chan es la dueña del sendero así puede invitar a caminar a Nico-chan cuando se le plazca y quién sabe qué es lo que podrían hacer al estar solas las dos en el centro del bosque…" dijo Honoka-chan provocando como siempre.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No te entiendo!" gritó Maki-chan mientras se ponía a jugar con su cabello. "Además, Nico-chan es bastante perezosa, incluso más que tú, Honoka. Ella no querría caminar aunque alguien se lo rogase…" añadió

"¡Es inaceptable!" gritó Umi-chan.

"¿Ocurre algo, Umi-chan?" le pregunté a Umi-chan con algo de confusión.

"Que una pareja vaya agarrada de la mano, mientras caminan solos por un sendero así como este y estando a solas haciendo quién sabe qué… ¡Qué indecente!" repetía Umi-chan mientras llevaba sus manos a su cara.

Todas empezamos a reírnos de la reacción de Umi-chan, lo cual la molestó mucho y por eso no nos dirigió la palabra por el resto del camino...

* * *

Luego de avanzar por un buen tiempo, Honoka-chan se detiene a ver algo a la distancia.

"Kotori-chan, mira" dijo Honoka-chan "¡Mira esas anemonas! Se ven tan hermosas!" agregó.

"Ohhh, qué hermosas…" dije al ver tan lindas flores.

"Pero Honoka-chan, costará llegar a esas flores, este camino improvisado no se ve muy seguro que digamos" le dije a Honoka-chan con un tono de preocupación.

"Tranquila, Kotori-chan estaremos bien" me respondió Honoka-chan.

"Esta bien, solo déjame avisarle a las demás que queremos esas flores" le dije.

"Chicas, ¿podrían esperarnos un rato por favor? Honoka-chan quiere agarrar algunas flores pero... " No terminé de decir la oración porque cuando me di cuenta, las demás ya estaban bastante adelantadas. Traté de gritarles pero no me escuchaban en lo absoluto. Cuando me di la vuelta para decirle a Honoka-chan que esperara a que las demás me escucharan ella se había caído cuesta abajo y estaba tirada en el suelo.

* * *

"¡Honoka-chan!" grité. "!Aguarda, ahí voy!" le dije mientras empezaba a correr cuesta abajo por aquel camino improvisado.

Por alguna razón, en ningún momento perdí mi equilibrio mientras corría hacia donde estaba Honoka-chan, tal vez la agilidad y resistencia física que adquirí producto de las prácticas de

μ's agregándole mi rutina de ejercicio que hacía cada lunes… Antes de notarlo llegué donde Honoka-chan.

"¡HONOKA-CHAN! ¡No te preocupes, Kotori encontrará una forma de ayudarte!" le dije a Honoka-chan con el último aliento que tenía.

"Duele, duele… K-kotori-chan… No te preocupes, estoy bien… Tengo una herida en el brazo, pero no es nada grave…" me respondió Honoka-chan mientras seguía aturdida por el impacto luego de caerse.

"¡Honoka-chan" le grité. "Igual tengo que tratar esa herida, puede ponerse peor" le decía mientras sacaba de mi pequeño bolso una botella con agua y un pequeño pañuelo para limpiar la herida.

"Aguanta Honoka-chan, esto dolerá un poco…" le dije mientras empezaba a limpiar la herida.

"Igh… Ay…" gritaba Honoka-chan por el dolor.

"Honoka-chan, no te muevas por favor, así no podré limpiarte" le dije mientras agarraba su brazo

"Kotori-chan, esto duele…" dijo Honoka-chan mientras trataba de no soltar lágrimas.

"..." me quedé pensando un rato.

"¿Ocurre algo, Kotori-chan? Preguntó Honoka-chan.

"No, nada. Kotori tiene una idea, pero tienes que confiar en mí" le dije. "Honoka-chan, cierra tus ojos por un momento por favor" le pedí a Honoka-chan mientras ella accedía.

Luego de eso, agarré tanto el brazo intacto como el herido de Honoka-chan y los acerqué a mí.

"No los abras hasta que yo te diga" le ordené.

"¿A qué quieres llegar, Kotori-chan?" Honoka-chan me preguntó. "Kotori-chan… Si piensas que al no ver la herida me dolerá menos, déjame decirte que yo ya soy una chica madura y…"

Interrumpí las palabras de Honoka-chan con un beso mientras terminaba de limpiar su herida y le hacía un vendaje improvisado con una tira de tela que rasgué de mi blusa… La verdad es que no se me ocurría otra forma de calmar a Honoka-chan, pero tampoco estaba tan consciente de lo que estaba haciendo… Creo que soy la única persona a la cual se le ocurre besar a su mejor amiga (para más variar, fue nuestra primera vez) en medio del bosque para poder limpiar una herida…

"K-kotori-chan… ¿Q-qué te pasa por la cabeza? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? No me preocupo por mi sino por ti, ¿Que acaso no querías que tu primera vez fuera con Umi-chan?" preguntó Honoka-chan mientras aún trataba de asimilar nuestro beso…

"La verdad es que no encontraba otra forma hacer que te calmaras así que hice lo que tenía que hacer… Además, Kotori sabe que ambas pensamos que los besos entre amigas no cuentan, ¿verdad?" le respondí.

"Es cierto, acordamos eso en primer año luego de que Umi-chan cayera sobre mí en una clase de gimnasia…" respondió.

"Por más que ambas le decíamos que fue un accidente y que el beso fue pura casualidad, ella no paraba de llorar por tal acto, hasta que prometimos eso, hehehehe~" le dije mientras soltaba una risita al recordar aquel suceso.

"Kotori-chan… Gracias" me dijo Honoka-chan mientras aún tenía la cara completamente roja. "Esto me demuestra que siempre harás lo que sea para ayudarme" agregó mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos y soltaba una sonrisa.

"No podremos regresar al sendero principal, así que no queda de otra más que seguir este camino y buscar ayuda" le dije a Honoka-chan.

"Tienes razón… Pero mientras estemos juntas, ¡no habrá nada que temer!" dijo Honoka-chan respondiendo con determinación.

* * *

 _Perspectiva de Umi_

Continuamos caminando por aquel sendero en el bosque, hemos estado tanto tiempo aquí que cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya estábamos a punto de llegar al centro del bosque.

"Chicas, miren… Solo queda caminar este último tramo que es algo empinado, allá al fondo si logran observar está el kiosco donde descansaremos" dijo Maki.

"Mira Rin-chan, ya estamos cerca" le dijo Hanayo a una Rin que era lo contrario a la Rin que vimos en la mañana. En vez de ser energética y ruidosa, ahora parecía un zombie, toda floja y sin ganas de nada.

También noté que Honoka y Kotori estaban calladas desde hace un buen rato, así que decidí animarlas. Pero cuando me di la vuelta para hablarles…

"No puede ser… ¡No puede ser!" grité. Las demás voltearon y también se dieron cuenta de que Honoka y Kotori habían desaparecido.

"¿Cómo es posible que no nos diéramos cuenta nya? Preguntó Rin.

"A decir verdad, creo haber escuchado a Kotori decir algo cuando íbamos a mitad del camino, pero no entendí lo que dijo" comentó Hanayo.

"Tal vez si las llamo puedan contestar…" estaba a punto de sacar mi teléfono cuando Maki dijo: "Es imposible. La señal en esta zona es pésima, será muy difícil hacer una llamada telefónica si no estamos en la casa, puesto que tenemos una antena amplificadora"

"Entonces la única alternativa que tenemos es regresar a casa y pedir ayuda, ¿verdad?" pregunté.

"No te preocupes, Umi" dijo Maki mientras sacaba un celular algo raro, parecido a los viejos teléfonos que se usaban antes.

"Este teléfono especial tiene señal satelital y puede hacer llamadas directas a la casa, así que llamaré para que reportar que Honoka y Kotori están desaparecidas" dijo Maki.

"De todas formas, creo que lo mejor sería esperarlas en la casa" dijo Hanayo.

"Pero hay que llegar rápido… Lo que haremos será lo siguiente, llamaré para avisar a los guardias que empiecen a buscarlas, nos iremos al centro del bosque y ahí pediremos transporte para llegar a la casa" planeó Maki.

"¿Y cómo llegaremos tan rápido?" pregunté.

"¿No es obvio? Iremos por helicóptero" respondió Maki.

"Solo espero que ambas estén bien…" pensaba mientras sostenía uno de los ganchos para el cabello que Kotori me había prestado.

 _Fin de perspectiva_

* * *

A medida que íbamos caminando por el bosque, el ambiente se hacía más oscuro debido a que los árboles se hacían cada vez más frondosos y densos… Cada vez nos costaba más caminar, las raíces se enredaban en nuestros pies y la inmensa cantidad de follaje nos limitaba el campo de visión. Caminamos sin dirección hasta una zona bastante tenebrosa, sentía como mi respiración se hacía más rápida y podía sentir tanto mis latidos como los de Honoka-chan.

"¿Tienes miedo Honoka-chan?" le pregunté ya que no había dicho nada desde que entramos en ese tramo oscuro del bosque.

"..." Honoka-chan no respondía.

"¿Honoka-chan…?" volví a llamar su nombre.

" _..._ _Nakitai toki mo aru yo issho ni ireba ii yo kotoba ga mitsukaranai issho naraba ii janai..."_ Escuché a Honoka-chan cantar una y otra vez esa estrofa proveniente de una de las canciones que cantó como solista, ya que cada una de nosotras tiene al menos una canción como solista.

"¡Honoka-chan! ¡Escúchame!" le grité.

"¡Haaaah! ¡No me asustes así, Kotori-chan!" dijo Honoka-chan mientras daba un gran grito.

"Te estaba preguntando si tenías miedo, Honoka-chan" le dije.

"¿Miedo? ¿Yo, tener miedo? Kotori-chan, deberías saber qué cosas como estas no me asustan en– ¡Haaaah! ¡Algo de acaba de mover por ahí!" Gritó Honoka-chan con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

¡No juegues conmigo Honoka-chan! Tú sabes que Kotori en situaciones como esta se asusta fácilmente" le dije mientras la agarraba con fuerza del brazo.

Empezamos a escuchar varias pisadas, a pesar de que apenas se podían distinguir entre el ruido del bosque, fue suficiente para darnos escalofríos.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" preguntó Honoka-chan.

"Por favor, no nos haga nada malo, Kotori puede ofrecerle dulces a cambio de una actitud pacífica…" dije.

"¿En qué estás pensando Kotori-chan?" me preguntó Honoka-chan con una cara de desesperación

"¡Es lo único que se me ocurre! Le respondí mientras empezaba a llorar.

Los pasos de aquella persona acercándose eran cada vez más fuertes, todo alrededor se quedó en silencio mientras que cada paso hacía más y más eco... Hasta que finalmente entre las malezas un hombre con un machete apareció.

"¡Haaaah!" Gritamos las dos.

"¿Señorita Minami y Señorita Kousaka verdad? Soy uno de los guardias de seguridad de la residencia de la familia Nishikino de esta zona, hace no mucho empezamos a buscarlas por orden de la Señorita Maki, ya que ella y las demás las perdieron de vista mientras caminaban por el sendero del bosque" dijo el guardia.

"Que alegría…" dijimos mientras nos dejábamos caer al suelo.

"¿Se encuentran bien señoritas?" Preguntó el guardia.

"No se preocupe, estamos cansadas nada más" respondió Honoka-chan.

* * *

Nos sorprendimos al darnos cuenta que la ruta que tomamos nos llevaba de regreso a la casa, ya que nos tardamos menos de 5 minutos en regresar. Luego de tomar líquidos y revisar que no tuviéramos alguna herida nos dimos una ducha y nos cambiamos de ropa, ya que estaban bastante maltratadas (en especial mi ropa, ya que Honoka-chan lleva parte de ella en su mano). Ambas nos sentamos en la sala principal y el guardia que nos encontró dijo:

"Llamaré a la señorita Maki para informarle que las hemos encontrado pero, antes de hacer eso díganme ¿Cómo llegaron a perderse?"

"Me distraje con unas flores y le dije a Kotori-chan que me ayudara a bajar por ellas" dijo Honoka-chan.

"Es cierto, pero antes de eso traté de avisarle a las demás pero ellas no alcanzaron a escucharme, cuando menos me di cuenta Honoka-chan había resbalado y caído al fondo así que no tuve más opción de bajar y ayudarla… Tratamos de subir, pero nos fue imposible hacerlo" agregué.

"Ya veo…" dijo el guardia. "Lo importante es que están a salvo. La señorita Maki y las demás llegarán dentro de pronto" añadió.

"¿Cómo es que ellas van a llegar tan rápido? Me preguntó Honoka-chan.

"¿No es obvio? Llegarán por helicóptero" le respondí.

Antes que nos diéramos cuenta, las demás habían llegado a casa.

"¡Kotori-chan, Honoka-chan! Gracias a Dios están bien" gritó Hanayo-chan mientras corría hacia nosotras.

"Con cuidado Kayo-chin, pueda ser que estén lastimadas nya" dijo Rin-chan.

"No se preocupen, estamos muy cansadas pero no tenemos heridas de mayor importancia" le dije a las demás.

"Tuvimos suerte que la búsqueda no tardó nada y que en poco tiempo…" decía Maki antes de ser interrumpida por Honoka-chan, quien no dejaba de abrazarla.

"¡Maki-chan! ¡Muchas muchas muchaaas gracias, Maki-chan! ¡Tus guardias son de lo mejor!" decía Honoka-chan mientras se aferraba cada vez más a nuestra pelirroja amiga.

"¡Honoka! Detente por favor… No es para tanto, yo solamente… Yo estaba preocupada por ustedes dos, después de todo ustedes son mis amigas y no me lo perdonaría si algo les hubiera pasado…" dijo Maki-chan mientras empezaba a jugar con su cabello y su cara se sonrojaba un poco.

"Kotori, Honoka… Me alegra que estén bien" dijo Umi-chan mientras se acercaba para abrazarnos.

"Tranquila Umi-chan, todo ya pasó" le dije a Umi-chan.

"Esas flores te las queríamos dar a ti, lástima que no las pudimos llevar" dijo Honoka-chan.

Yo podría estar completamente tranquila pero hay algo que me lo impide… Luego de un rato, almorzamos la comida que no pudimos disfrutar en el picnic, había onigiris, vegetales, un delicioso curry de carne, refrescos y postres… Fue un verdadero manjar… Luego hicimos de todo un poco: Vimos películas, cantamos en el karaoke, cantamos algunas de nuestras canciones al compás del piano de Maki-chan… Pero fue hasta en la noche antes de irme a dormir que me di cuenta de lo que me impedía estar 100% tranquila…

"Kotori, necesito hablar contigo, a solas" dijo Umi-chan con un tono muy serio.

"Necesito que nadie nos vea hablando juntas, así que Honoka no tiene que saber de esto, ni ninguna de las demás" agregó.

Desde ese momento, supe que nada saldría bien… Algo me dice que esta cadena de sucesos ha llevado las cosas de mal en peor.


	6. Capítulo 5

¡Nuevo capítulo! Vemos una nueva faceta de Umi-chan que jamás pensamos que existía... Por eso amigos, recuerden descansar de vez en cuando de sus deberes en el estudio o laborales xd, no vaya a ser que terminen gritándole a su esposa/o, novia/o, friendzoneada/o o al perro jajajajaja... De paso usé este capítulo como excusa para escribir un NozoEli breve pero ricolino e.e ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Umi-chan y yo fuimos hacia la terraza y nos sentamos en el banquillo. Hacía mucho frío por le ofrecí a Umi-chan traerle su suéter al cuarto y también sacar el mío, a lo que ella se negó diciéndome que esto será breve, o al menos ella espera que lo sea.

"¿Ha ocurrido algo, Umi-chan? Si es por lo de hoy, tranquila, Honoka-chan y yo-" Umi-chan me interrumpe.

"Si, de eso y más quiero platicar contigo... "dijo Umi-chan.

"Está bien, Umi-chan, Pero, ¿Por qué no quieres que las demás, en especial Honoka-chan sepan de esto?" le pregunté.

"..." Umi-chan solo me miraba sin decir nada.

"U-Umi-chan… ¿Qué te sucede?" le pregunté mientras un mal presentimiento aparecía en mi cabeza.

"Kotori… Renunciaré a mi puesto como Vicepresidente y abandonaré el Consejo Estudiantil" dijo Umi-chan soltando esa oración de forma tan fría como la expresión que ella tenía dibujada en su cara.

"¡Umi-chan! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has tomado esa decisión?" le pregunté a ella con un tono que mezclaba confusión con preocupación.

"Últimamente me he sentido frustrada, estresada y más que todo cansada…" respondió Umi-chan.

"Pero Umi-chan… Tú no te rindes tan fácilmente… Además, Honoka-chan nos ha prometido que ella será más responsable como Presidente del comité y… Kotori siempre estará para ti cuando necesites ayuda-" Umi-chan volvió a interrumpirme.

"¡Ya basta! Otra razón por la que he decidido renunciar es por ustedes dos, especialmente por ti Kotori… No eres tan molesta como Honoka, pero últimamente, cuando espero contar contigo para contenerla te pones de su lado y eso me enoja… Se supone que estamos juntas las tres para ayudarnos, pero ¡tú solo la ayudas a ella!" protestó Umi-chan.

"Umi-chan… Kotori… Kotori pensaba que solo hacía las cosas más fáciles para Umi-chan, ayudaba a Honoka-chan para que no tuvieras más problemas con ella, Kotori se encargaba de garantizar que Honoka-chan hiciera las cosas bien…" le dije.

"Pero eso no es excusa para que le sigas la corriente a cualquier locura de Honoka, mira lo que les pasó hoy… Sé que avisaste, las demás lograron escucharte pero no entendieron lo que dijiste…" Umi-chan me respondió con un tono más enojado.

 _No puedo permitir que Umi-chan siga culpando a Honoka-chan, si todo lo que ha hecho fue para ayudarme a calmar a Umi-chan… No, no solo para eso, ella quiere que Umi-chan abra su corazón para mí…_ "¡Umi-chan! Las últimas cosas que Honoka-chan ha hecho no son su culpa… Todo aquello es responsabilidad mía, Honoka-chan nada más hacía caso a lo que le decía…" le respondí, salvando a Honoka-chan de cualquier futuro regaño que Umi-chan tenía planeado decirle.

"¿En serio Kotori? ¿Todo esto fue obra tuya? Todas las malas bromas, los ratos en donde me hicieron quedar en vergüenza, lo de la noche de ayer y lo que les ocurrió hoy ¿Tú tuviste algo que hacer?" preguntaba Umi-chan cada vez con más rabia.

"Si… Kotori es la responsable de todo eso pero… No me malentiendas Umi-chan, mis intenciones no eran molestarte…" le respondí.

"Entonces ¿Cuáles eran tus intenciones? ¿Kotori, que tenías en mente? Dímelo… ¡Dímelo!" Umi-chan empezaba a gritarme.

"Umi-chan, todo este tiempo has estado estresada, por lo que quería ayudarte a buscar una forma de que te relajaras, Honoka-chan nada más me estaba ayudando, verte así me hacía sentir mal por lo que traté de hacer todo lo posible para verte sonreír de nuevo… Pero no pude" le respondí mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Umi-chan se quedó callada durante un rato, pero ese silencio se vio interrumpido bruscamente cuando Umi-chan agarró el cuello de mi pijama y me vio directamente a los ojos…

"¿Por qué… POR QUÉ, KOTORI? ¿CUÁL ES LA RAZÓN DE TODO ESTO?" Umi-chan gritaba mientras preguntaba.

 _Umi-chan no puede saber mis verdaderas razones, más en una situación como esta… ¡Ay! ¡Duele, duele! ¡Umi-chan, me estás lastimando! ¿Cómo es posible que la persona a la cual amo me esté haciendo algo como esto? ¿Es esta la faceta de Umi-chan que Kotori siempre tuvo miedo de confrontar?_

"U-Umi-chan… No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es…" le dije con el poco aliento que tenía.

"¡NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ SIN UNA RESPUESTA, KOTORI!" Umi-chan me amenazó mientras jalaba más fuerte de mi pijama.

"Umi-chan… P-por favor…" le supliqué.

"¡Eso no funcionará esta vez!" gritó Umi-chan.

"P-por favor… Umi-chan, m-me estás lastimando…" le respondí.

Umi-chan no había notado que me había estado sofocando, su ira era tan fuerte que la cegó lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de que me estaba haciendo daño.

"Kotori…" dijo Umi-chan mientras apartaba su mirada de mi persona. "Lo siento mucho… Creo que dejar el Comité Estudiantil no es suficiente, no te imaginas lo mucho que me duele, pero lo mejor es que dejemos de ser amigas" dijo llorando.

Las últimas palabras de Umi-chan fueron un disparo de flecha directo al corazón… Sentía que el dolor se esparcía lentamente a través de mi cuerpo, me sentía inútil, débil, devastada, todo se vino cuesta abajo sobre mí.

"U-Umi-chan…" repetía su nombre mientras mi voz se quebraba lentamente.

"Buenas noches, para no molestar a Honoka ni a ti, dormiré en la sala…" dijo Umi-chan mientras se retiraba lentamente.

Y yo me quedé ahí, mientras llevaba mis manos hacia mi cuello mientras no paraba de toser y de derramar lágrimas sin parar.

* * *

 _Soy Kotori Minami y soy la persona más tonta de Japón. Solía tener dos mejores amigas, Honoka Kousaka y Umi Sonoda. Solíamos ser un trío dinámico. Íbamos a todos lados juntas, hacíamos todo juntas, desde escalar árboles hasta convertirnos en School Idols de alto nivel. Solíamos ser amigas, porque ahora Umi-chan ha decidido abandonarnos… No, solo ha decidido abandonarme a mi, porque la he molestado, porque no he hecho más que perturbar su existencia… Siempre había creído que mis acciones eran de ayuda, pero terminaron siendo lo contrario… Ella me ha abandonado, porque no fui honesta con ella, tampoco es que piense que si le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos ella me hubiese perdonado, así que ninguna de las opciones eran viables. ¿He sido bastante lenta, ó he querido acelerar todo? Umi-chan empezó a gustarme cuando iniciamos la preparatoria… Amaba todo lo que ella hacía… amaba sus trazos sobre el papel, amaba su voz cuando daba discursos, su habilidad con el arco… todo. Cuando Honoka-chan tuvo la idea de formar u's para salvar Otonokizaka, fue la idea perfecta para hacer algo junto a Umi-chan, si bien no mostramos interés al principio, al final nos terminó gustando… Mientras recuerdo todo eso, una canción empieza a sonar en mi cabeza, pero no es cualquier canción, mientras "Anemone Heart" aparece, empiezo a llorar mientras repito "Lonely my love, lonely my heart" una y otra vez… Es un llanto fuerte pero silencioso a la vez, no quiero que nadie más me escuche. La noche pasa, veo el cielo estrellado y mientras continúo llorando me dejo abrazar por el frío voraz… Cerré mis ojos mientras me acurrucaba en el banquillo… El frío era cada vez más intenso pero no me importaba, el mundo se podría estar acabando y tampoco me importaría, no quiero moverme de aquí, no quiero ir a mi cama, no quiero ver a Honoka-chan porque no aguantaré mantener el silencio… Hubo un momento en que me quedé ahí, quieta, inmóvil, sentía como mis latidos iban cada vez más lentos, sentía como mi cuerpo rogaba por algo de calor, pero no hice nada al respecto, solamente me quedé ahí a mitad de la noche, junto con el cielo estrellado como única compañía._

* * *

 _Perspectiva de Umi_

" _P-por favor… Umi-chan, m-me estás lastimando…"_ Luego de retirarme de la terraza, solo podía pensar en esas palabras… No podía entender que había hecho, pero si entendía las consecuencias de haberlo hecho… Le hice caso a Kotori, pasé a nuestro cuarto a buscar mi suéter, unas almohadas y una sábana para poder dormir con algo de calor puesto que la sala es más fría que los cuartos. Cuando me acosté sobre el sofá, varias cosas empezaron a rebotar en mi cabeza…

 _¿Qué fue lo que acabo de hacer? He conocido una faceta mía que no pensé que fuera capaz de hacer eso… Pobre Kotori, debería intentar disculparme… ¡No! Se lo merece, por no ser honesta conmigo… ¿De qué estoy hablando? ¡Es Kotori! Ella jamás me mentiría… Ella solo quería ayudarme… ¡Pero todo este tiempo no ha estado conmigo! ¡Ella ha pasado su tiempo con Honoka! ¡Qué indecente! ¿Por qué pienso de esa forma? Pensar que probablemente Kotori y Honoka hayan estado muy cerca una de la otra… ¿Pero por qué me pongo así? ¡No es normal que una chica tenga ese tipo de interés hacia otra chica! Sigo pensando, pero no consigo obtener ninguna idea concreta. Solo consigo enojarme más al pensar en Honoka y Kotori. ¡No es justo! ¡Kotori debería ayudarme a corregir a Honoka, pero ninguna vez he visto que lo haya hecho! ¿Pero por qué la consiente tanto? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Ahhhhh! ¡No es justo! ¿Estoy enojada por eso? Puede ser, pero es porque Kotori nunca la ha corregido… No es por otra cosa. ¿Celos? ¿Yo, tener celos? No lo creo. Pero… Tal vez… Tal vez pueda ser que sí… Creo que hasta ahora comprendo ese sentimiento que he tenido en mi corazón todo este tiempo, ese sentimiento que hace que mi corazón se acelere cuando estoy con Kotori, pero también hace que mi corazón arda cuando la veo con Honoka… Ese sentimiento… Es de amor. Pero… Fui muy lenta. Probablemente Honoka también siente lo mismo con Kotori y de seguro estas semanas ha de haber dado el siguiente paso. ¿No por algo pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, no? Yo ya no puedo hacer nada. Lo que he dicho, dicho está. Creo que lo mejor será que me aleje de ellas dos… Serán más felices sin mí. Continué ahogándome en mis propios pensamientos hasta que me quedé dormida._

* * *

Un grito de ayuda me despertó de golpe. De hecho, despertó a todas. A medida que empezaba a abrir los ojos, veía a una de las empleadas de la casa correr hacia el cuarto de Maki, pero como estaba algo lejos de su ubicación no logré entender qué decían. Maki se veía alterada, ¿Habrá pasado alguna emergencia? Luego vi a dos empleados y a la misma empleada con un montón de sábanas. Luego de unos minutos, los dos empleados cargaban algo pesado, pero no supe qué era porque estaba envuelto en sábanas. No fue hasta que me desperté por completo que me di cuenta que los empleados salieron por el pasillo que conduce a la terraza, luego escuché a Honoka, Rin y Hanayo llorar pero estaban muy lejos, por lo que no entendía que estaban diciendo o por qué estaban llorando. Pero en un instante, todas las piezas del rompecabezas se armaron en mi conciencia y a lo que llegué me dejó en shock total.

"Kotori…" pensé. "¡No puede ser!" grité mientras me acomodaba el suéter y salía corriendo hacia donde estaba el resto de las demás.

Todas estaban en el cuarto de Maki, y cuando entré al cuarto… El peor escenario posible estaba frente a mis ojos: En la cama de Maki, estaba el cuerpo de Kotori, inmóvil, a tal punto que parecía congelado, ya que podía ver algo de escarcha en su cara… "Probablemente han de haber sido sus lágrimas…" pensé.

"Rápido, avisen a mis padres que iremos de camino al hospital más cercano… ¡Preparen los helicópteros, esto es una emergencia!" ordenó Maki a los empleados presentes.

"¡KOTORI-CHAN! ¡Maki-chan, dime que ella estará bien!" gritó Honoka mientras no paraba de llorar.

"*sniff* Kotori-chan…" repetía Hanayo mientras estaba tirada en el suelo.

"Por qué, por qué esto tuvo que pasar nya" decía Rin una y otra vez.

"Ya chicas, hay que mantener la calma" dijo Maki. "Ella aún respira… Pero está grave. Sus latidos son muy débiles y la temperatura corporal es muy baja. Me sorprende que ella haya aguantado tanto…" dijo Maki. "Por eso, hay que llevarla rápido a un hospital" agregó.

En menos de 5 minutos todas estábamos en un helicóptero de camino al hospital en donde los padres de Maki estaban trabajando… Kotori fue ingresada de emergencia y nosotras solo podíamos esperar.

Al cabo de casi una hora, Maki nos llamó para decirnos que podíamos dirigirnos al cuarto en donde Kotori está internada, mientras íbamos de camino nos encontramos con la madre de Maki.

"¡Oh, chicas! No se preocupen, Kotori está a salvo… Su situación no es de las mejores, pero les aseguro que estará bien. Si quieren pueden entrar y platicar con ella, pero por favor sean gentiles, ella aún sigue bastante enferma. Denme un minuto, iré a decirle" dijo la Dra. Nishikino.

 _Fin de perspectiva_

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé dormida, solo sé que durante ese tiempo que haya pasado, sentía que estaba en una fría prisión. No podía moverme, no podía hablar ni tampoco ver al mí alrededor. Lo único que podía escuchar y observar era aquella escena en donde Umi-chan fue a exigir respuestas que yo no podía darle, luego de eso escuchaba una y otra vez aquellas palabras… _"...no te imaginas lo mucho que me duele, pero lo mejor es que dejemos de ser amigas"_. Luego de eso desperté aquí, en este hospital. Estaba totalmente confundida y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que vi una cara familiar… La madre de Maki-chan, estaba ahí parada, como si estuviese esperando a que yo despertara.

"¿Minami-san? ¿Kotori? Soy yo, la Dra. Nishikino, la mamá de Maki. ¿Cómo se siente?" preguntó la Dra. Nishikino.

"Me siento algo mareada, con algo de fiebre, siento débil el cuerpo y otras cosas que no puedo explicar…" le respondí.

"Tranquila, es normal, todo eso que no puedes explicar es efecto secundario del tratamiento que le proporcionamos… Usted es bastante afortunada, Kotori. Todo esto pudo haber terminado de la peor forma..." dijo la reconocida doctora y madre de Maki-chan. "Regresaré en unos instantes, iré a traer unos resultados de tus exámenes" dijo mientras se retiraba.

"Terminar de la peor forma..." Luego recordé todo. Luego de que Umi-chan se marchara, me quedé llorando en la terraza, de hecho, me quedé dormida… No debería estar aquí, pero estoy agradecida de que tuve una segunda oportunidad. Luego de un rato, la Dra. Nishikino regresó con un aviso para mí.

"Kotori, las demás han venido a visitarte… De hecho, partieron contigo hacia acá pero tuvieron que esperar bastante tiempo" dijo la Dra. Nishikino mientras abría la puerta.

"¡KOTORI-CHAN! ¡KOTORI-CHAN! Gracias a Dios… Estoy tan feliz de verte…" gritó Honoka-chan mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

"¡Honoka-chan!" le respondí mientras lloraba "*tos tos* por favor no te me acerques, me duele todo el... ¡agh!" gritaba mientras Honoka-chan me abrazaba.

"¡Te-he! Lo siento Kotori-chan, solamente estoy tan feliz de verte a salvo…" decía Honoka-chan mientras empezaba a llorar.

"Kotori-chan… Si tú te vas, ¿Quién aparte de Kayo-chin y Maki-chan me ayudará a estudiar nya? Rin agradece que todo haya salido bien…" dijo Rin-chan mientras también empezaba a llorar.

"¡Es un milagro, Kotori-chan! No se cómo hubiera reaccionado si-" Hanayo-chan no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que su voz se quebró completamente y empezó a llorar mientras Rin-chan la abrazaba.

"¡No nos asustes así Kotori! Deberías de tener más- No nos asustes así… Por favor... No podría superar la pérdida de alguien como tú…" dijo Maki-chan mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas.

"Chicas… Lo siento mucho… Perdón por asustarlas así… Tengo mucha suerte de estar aquí y todo es gracias a ustedes…" les dije a todas mientras volvía a llorar… Inmediatamente todas se acercaron a mí y empezaron a abrazarme con delicadeza… Excepto Umi-chan, aunque la verdad, me lo esperaba… De hecho, me sorprende que ella esté aquí.

"Umi-chan, abraza a Kotori-chan, ¿sí?" dijo Honoka-chan.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo… Desde ayer me siento un poco mal, y no es por nada, pero puede ser que contagie a Kotori poniéndola peor de lo que está…" dijo Umi-chan excusándose de acercarse a mí.

 _Muy buena excusa, Umi-chan…_

"Está bien, no se preocupen… Si Umi-chan no quiere acercarse, no hay problema" respondí mientras lanzaba una sonrisa fingida.

"Dinos, Kotori-chan… ¿Cómo fue que te sucedió esto?" preguntó Honoka-chan.

Solo podía mirar a los ojos de Umi-chan. Ella no decía ninguna palabra, pero su mirada lo decía todo: Que bajo ninguna circunstancia, diga lo que pasó ayer. Luego de pensar por unos segundos respondí:

"Hehehehehe *tos tos* bueno… Verán, lo que pasó fue algo tonto, estaba en la terraza viendo el inmenso cielo estrellado, estaba tan hermoso… El cielo nocturno es algo completamente distinto cuando lo ves sin las luces de la ciudad… Ese cielo me recordó a uno de los trajes que hice para nosotras… Cuando menos me di cuenta, me quedé dormida, quería levantarme, pero tenía tanto sueño… Debo tener más cuidado la próxima vez, ¡Kotori es tan tonta! ¡Te-he! *tos tos*" respondí.

* * *

Seguimos hablando por un par de horas hasta que les dijeron que tenían que retirarse porque iban a realizarme otras pruebas. Antes de que se fueran, les dije que afortunadamente hoy en la noche o mañana por la mañana ya estaría devuelta en casa pero no volvería a la preparatoria hasta dentro de unos días más en lo que me recupero. Pasó una hora después de que las demás se fueron y saqué mi teléfono para llamar a Honoka-chan.

 _Umi-chan me dijo que Honoka-chan no tenía que saber de esto pero… Tengo que decirle, ella es la única persona con la que puedo contar ya que solo ella sabe mi secreto…_

Al momento en el que iba a buscarla en mi lista de contactos, una llamada aparece en mi celular.

 _¿Eh? ¿Nozomi-chan? Seguro Maki-chan le ha de haber comentado lo que pasó a Nico-chan y ella se lo contó a Nozomi-chan…_

"¿Kotori-chan? Soy yo, Nozomi. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Tu fortuna te ha dado cosas buenas?" saludó Nozomi-chan.

"H-hola Nozomi-chan… Bueno, podría decirse que la fortuna ha estado de malas con Kotori… Por ciertas razones" le respondí.

"Ya veo… Creo que tendré que orar más por ti. Nicocchi me comentó que Maki-chan le dijo que te había pasado algo terrible… Podría decir que estuviste "al borde de la muerte" más de una vez este fin de semana, ¿verdad?" preguntó Nozomi-chan.

"Si… *tos tos* algo así pasó, Nozomi-chan…" le respondí.

"Supe que tú y Honoka-chan se perdieron a mitad del bosque y además de eso salieron lastimadas…" dijo Nozomi-chan.

"Si, así fue Nozomi-chan, fue porque yo le dije a Honoka-chan que me ayudara a ir por unas flores y cuando menos me di cuenta Honoka-chan se había caído así que fui a ayudarla" le respondí.

"Ya veo… Honoka-chan nunca aprende… Así que de castigo ¡le daré un súper washi washi cuando la vuelva a ver!" dijo Nozomi-chan.

"Descuida Nozomi-chan, no le diré nada así ella nunca se lo esperará… ¡Te-he! *tos tos*" le respondí.

"También me dijeron que le diste un gran susto a todas las demás al quedarte dormida en la terraza por ver el cielo estrellado…¡Y ni siquiera se te ocurrió llevar tu suéter o algunas sábanas! Eso no es típico de ti Kotori-chan… ¡Te mereces un mega washi washi de castigo… hehehehe!" dijo Nozomi-chan mientras hacía su típica risilla.

"Por favor Nozomi-chan, no lo hagas… Suficiente con aquella vez en Akihabara…" le respondí.

"No te preocupes. No le haré washi washi ni a Honoka-chan ni a ti, tengo mis razones" dijo Nozomi-chan.

"Entre ellas está… El hecho de que me has mentido, Kotori-chan. Esa versión que le diste a las demás no es cierta, mi poder espiritual me lo dice." dijo Nozomi-chan.

"¿Q-qué? ¿A qué te refieres, Nozomi-chan?" le pregunté.

"Las causas de aquellos dos sucesos no coinciden con tu versión de la historia, Kotori-chan. Las cartas dicen que todo lo que ha sucedido este fin de semana fue por amor" respondió Nozomi-chan.

"¿Sientes algo por Umi-chan, verdad? Te diste cuenta de todo el estrés que Umi-chan tiene, trataste de ayudarla junto con Honoka-chan pero nada resultó como esperabas, ¿No es así?" preguntó Nozomi-chan.

"*tos tos* S-si… Así es…" le respondí mientras empezaba a llorar.

"Tranquila, Kotori-chan. No es necesario que llores… Sabes, te diré un pequeño secreto." me respondió.

"Cuando Elicchi y yo formábamos parte del Comité Estudiantil, las cosas eran un tanto más difíciles… Ya sabes, teníamos que lidiar con la idea que Otonokizaka iba a cerrar por falta de nuevos aspirantes, así que Elicchi se estresaba fácilmente. En ese entonces, aún no éramos pareja, aunque yo ya empezaba a sentirme atraída por ella y ese sentimiento lo percibía en Elicchi, pero ambas teníamos el miedo de ser rechazadas más que todo porque ese sentimiento de amor dos chicas no pueden tenerlo… Traté de todo para ayudarla a relajarse… De vez en cuando salíamos a comer juntas, íbamos a los árcades, caminábamos por el parque… Pero todo eso se convertía en una agobiante rutina… Hasta que le propuse hacerle un masaje utilizando unos inciensos que usamos en el templo… Tuve que pedirle que se quitara no solo su chaqueta, sino que también su blusa para poder masajear directamente sus hombros… No se la quitó completamente, pero dejó un poco al descubierto sus pechos y lentamente empecé a perder el razonamiento… El ambiente era muy tenso, Elicchi estaba tan sonrojada al estar tan expuesta a una mujer, era mi primera vez haciendo este tipo de masajes, no podía aguantar el delicioso aroma que Elicchi emanaba… Luego sin darme cuenta, empecé a querer explorar su cuerpo, no solo masajeaba sus hombros, me extendí por su espalda y luego… Su busto. _"¡Nozomi! ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? Igh…" "¡Elicchi! Lo siento...Yo solamente-" "Nozomi… N-no… Te dije que podías parar…" "Elicchi…"_ Y en ese instante… Nuestra primera vez… Nuestro primer beso… Pero no fue el único de esa tarde. Recuerdo como luego de eso, terminé de quitarle la blusa, le quité el sostén y empecé a tocar cada centímetro de ella… seguido de eso ella también me desvistió y empezamos a hacerlo… Ambas queríamos todo de nosotras. Amamos nuestro aroma, amamos nuestro cuerpo, amamos cada sonido que dejábamos ir debido al placer que sentíamos… No necesitábamos a nadie más, pues nos teníamos a nosotras mismas. Nos tentábamos mutuamente a caer en el placer, ambas sentíamos que estábamos a punto de romper… Y desde ese entonces, cada vez que Elicchi estaba estresada, hacíamos lo mismo… En fin, lo que quiero decir es que en el momento indicado sabrás que hacer para que Umi-chan se relaje así que no te preocupes, las cartas están a tu favor Kotori-chan. Tarde o temprano lograrás reconciliarte con Umi-chan y finalmente podrás expresar tus sentimientos, hehehe" dijo Nozomi-chan mientras soltaba una tranquila risa.

"Fue un gusto hablar contigo Kotori-chan. Me alegra saber que estás bien y a salvo, tengo que irme a atender algunos asuntos al templo, así que hablaremos en otra ocasión. ¡Adiós!" dijo Nozomi-chan despidiéndose.

"¡Espera por favor Nozomi-chan!" le dije. "Antes de que cuelgues, ¿Dónde está Eli-chan?" le pregunté.

"Oh, Elicchi… Ella no quería contárselo a ustedes, de hecho ni siquiera a mi quería decírmelo, pero Elicchi se ha ido del país… Actualmente ella está en Rusia viendo varias universidades, sus padres piensan que sería bueno que se formara como una profesional allá… Ella ha ofrecido llevarme con ella, para que ya no me sienta sola pero… Sé que mi lugar está aquí, en el templo y que no es necesario estudiar en el extranjero para tener un buen futuro, pero ambas sabemos que no podemos pensar por la otra, así que nos hemos tomado un tiempo, ya que decisiones como esta solo pueden tomarse una vez" relató Nozomi-chan.

"Ya veo… Ambas no tienen que preocuparse, ¡si escuchan a su corazón sabrán qué hacer!" le respondí, animándola.

"Gracias Kotori-chan… Hoy si, ¡hasta la próxima!" se despidió Nozomi-chan.

"¡Adiós, Nozomi-chan!" le respondí.

Estaba a punto de marcarle a Honoka-chan cuando de pronto mi madre apareció junto con la Dra. Nishikino para decirme que ya podía retirarme e irme a mi casa, así que decidí enviarle un mensaje explicando lo que REALMENTE sucedió. Tarde o temprano tendré que arreglar las cosas con Umi-chan y Honoka-chan es la única persona en la que por el momento puedo contar.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Dentro de muy poco estaré en mis exámenes finales de semestre en la Universidad, así que el próximo y lastimosamente último capítulo de esta historia demorará un poco más... Cualquier review o comentario que tengan será bienvenido~


	7. Capítulo Final

¡Hola a todos! Con ustedes otro capítulo, aunque este es el último lastimosamente... La verdad, creo que hice un buen trabajo con este fic, para ser prácticamente el primero que he hecho, de todas formas, agradezco a las personas que lo han leído (que por cierto, la última vez que revisé vi que más de 1000 personas han leído aunque sea un capítulo, lo cual me sorprendió), ya sea que hayan continuado hasta aquí o lo dejaron de leer... Y... No se que más decir xD Ah, hay lemon del bueno al final, para terminar esta historia con broche de oro :3

* * *

Mientras iba de camino a mi casa luego de que me dieran de alta en el hospital, recibí un mensaje de Honoka-chan respondiendo al mensaje que le envié antes de irme el cual solo decía:

" _¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía, Kotori-chan! Sabía que algo más pasó entre Umi-chan y tú! Ella actuaba demasiado raro desde la mañana en que te encontramos, y de camino al hospital no respondía ninguna pregunta que le hacíamos respecto a si pasó algo esa noche… Kotori-chan, tenemos que hablar. Cuando regreses a tu casa, llámame por favor."_

* * *

Llegamos a mi casa y antes de entrar mi mamá me dice: "Kotori, no sé qué ocurrió para que tuvieras que pasar por esto pero, se que la versión que las demás me han contado aún oculta algo. No insistiré si no quieres decírmelo, pero tarde o temprano me enteraré. Dirígete a tu cuarto, si tienes hambre avísame. Y con las clases, no te preocupes. Ya notifiqué a todos tus maestros que no asistirás hasta que te recuperes."

"Muchas gracias, mamá. Lo que yo les he contado a las demás fue lo que ocurrió. ¿Por qué tendría que ocultar algo? Ehhh, creo que no tengo hambre, así que no te preocupes" le respondí.

"Entiendo. Entonces, descansa, mi querida pajarita" me respondió.

Subí a mi cuarto y lo primero que hice fue marcarle a Honoka-chan.

"¿Honoka-chan? Soy yo, Kotori." le dije a Honoka-chan cuando ella me respondió.

"¡Kotori-chan! Me alegra que hayas llamado. Ahora, con lo de Umi-chan, Yo-" Honoka-chan habló hasta que yo la interrumpí.

"Honoka-chan, por favor… No te entrometas más en esto, lo que ha pasado entre Umi-chan y yo es culpa de Kotori, no quiero que ella también se enoje contigo… Ella ya te ha regañado varias veces por mi culpa, así que no es justo que tú también tengas que llevar esta carga, así que te pido por favor que no le comentes nada a Umi-chan" le supliqué.

"Kotori-chan… Lo siento pero, no te haré caso. Ya tomé una decisión. Umi-chan te ha dicho cosas tan hirientes por mi culpa. Mis acciones no han hecho nada más que molestarla y tú por ayudarme has recibido la mayor parte, pero eso no es justo, no es justo que por mi torpeza y mi lento razonamiento tú tengas que recibir la ira de Umi-chan, así que yo arreglaré todo. No me importa si ella regresa o no al Comité Estudiantil, lo único que deseo es que tú y Umi-chan hagan las paces y sean una linda pareja…" respondió Honoka-chan.

"Honoka-chan, muchas gracias por la ayuda pero… Eso ya no es posible… Es cierto que te dije que quería arreglar las cosas con Umi-chan pero, incluso si logro hacerlo, no podremos estar juntas, fui lenta, tenía miedo, no estaba segura de mí misma y por eso no se lo dije cuando peleamos, así que si se lo dijera esta vez sonaría como una excusa para causar lástima y solo la molestaría más…" le dije a Honoka-chan.

"Kotori-chan, no te pongas así por favor, déjame agradecerte de alguna forma por toda la ayuda que me has dado desde que nos conocimos, como te lo he dicho, no me importa si Umi-chan no regresa o si decide no juntarse conmigo por defenderte… ¡Así que no intentes detenerme! " respondió Honoka-chan.

"Honoka-chan…" Comienzo a recordar todo lo que tuve que pasar aquella noche… La cara de Umi-chan, las preguntas que hacía, su amenazante tono de voz, cuando me agarró del cuello y me lastimó… El solo pensar que esas mismas cosas le podrían pasar a Honoka-chan me daban ganas de llorar pero, yo ya no podía hacer nada más, Honoka-chan estaba decidida.

"Ya es algo tarde, debería irme a dormir ya porque si no descanso lo suficiente no me despertaré y tanto mi mamá como Yukiho-chan se molestarán conmigo… Mañana te llamaré si he logrado algo con Umi-chan… ¡Buenas noches!" me dijo Honoka-chan.

"Buenas noches para tí también~" le respondí.

No quería pensar en nada más, así que me tiré a la cama, abracé con todas mis fuerzas a mi querida almohada amarilla, cerré mis ojos y empecé a dormir.

* * *

" _Umi-chan, todo este tiempo has estado estresada, por lo que quería ayudarte a buscar una forma de que te relajaras, Honoka-chan nada más me estaba ayudando, verte así me hacía sentir mal por lo que traté de hacer todo lo posible para verte sonreír de nuevo… Pero no pude..."_

" _¿Por qué… POR QUÉ, KOTORI? ¿CUÁL ES LA RAZÓN DE TODO ESTO?"_

" _U-Umi-chan… No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es…"_

" _¡NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ SIN UNA RESPUESTA, KOTORI!"_

" _Umi-chan… P-por favor…"_

" _¡Eso no funcionará esta vez!"_

" _P-por favor… Umi-chan, m-me estás lastimando…"_

" _Duele… Duele… Umi-chan, eso duele…"_

* * *

"¡AYUDA POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!" Grité mientras me despertaba de golpe.

"Volví a tener esa pesadilla… Solo espero no haber despertado a mi madre, no quiero dar más explicaciones.."

Fui a la cocina por algo de tomar pero mi mamá estaba sentada en el comedor, esperándome…

"¿En serio, Kotori? ¿No tienes nada que ocultarme?" me preguntó.

"Ya te dije que no tengo nada que ocultarte, mamá. Nada más tuve una pesadilla porque el sábado vimos una película de terror" le respondí.

"¿En serio? Entonces si fue por eso, ¿Por qué no dejabas de repetir el nombre de Sonoda-san mientras le pedías que te soltara?"

Con esa pregunta mi mamá me atacó por sorpresa. La excusas al igual que mi suerte se habían acabado.

"Mamá, en realidad… Yo-" Mi mamá me interrumpió.

"No hace falta, Kotori - Honoka me contó todo en la mañana. Hija, no te preocupes, yo también sé por experiencia que tratar con una Sonoda enojada es casi imposible, el Clan Sonoda se caracteriza por ser de palabras fuertes, pero a la vez les cuesta expresar apropiadamente sus sentimientos, pero estoy segura que lograrás encontrar una forma de hacer las paces, por lo que he visto cuando formaban parte de μ's tú eras la única que hacía que ella pudiera ceder" dijo mi mamá.

"Mamá… Gracias" le respondí.

"No hay de que, ten por seguro que tarde o temprano ustedes olvidarán lo que sucedió. Ten este té de manzanilla, te ayudará a conciliar el sueño y por cualquier cosa, abraza tu almohada lo más fuerte que puedas, no por algo es tu favorita, recuerdo que el día en que te la compré estabas tan feliz…" dijo mi mamá mientras acariciaba mi cabello suelto.

Luego de beber el té, me levanté para dirigirme de vuelta a mi cama, le di las buenas noches a mi mamá y me retiré. Mañana no iré a la escuela porque sigo débil, por lo que Honoka-chan será mis ojos hasta que regrese.

* * *

 _Perspectiva de Umi_

Lunes por la mañana. Lo de siempre… Despertarme, ducharme, vestirme, desayunar, esperar a… Es cierto… Kotori no asistirá hoy a clases y aunque lo hiciera, ella no aparecería por aquí, no después de lo de la noche del sábado… Llamé a la casa de Honoka para preguntar si ya se había despertado, pero su madre me dijo que ella ya se había ido con Yukiho hacia la escuela… Algo se sentía raro, no porque por primera vez en tres años caminaría sola hacia Otonokizaka, sino por un mal presentimiento que tenía… De todas formas, hoy necesito hablar con Honoka, y decirle lo que pasó, e independientemente de la reacción que tenga, haré que firme mi solicitud de renuncia del comité… He tenido suficiente con la inmadurez de Honoka, pero las razones por las cuales quiero irme son otras… No me hacen caso, siento que para ellas yo me he convertido en un estorbo y… Y si ellas quieren estar juntas, entonces no las detendré. Por más que me duela ver a Kotori con alguien más, soy lo suficientemente madura para no entrometerme.

Llegué al salón de clases y a la primera persona que veo es a Honoka. "Buenos días, Honoka" la saludé.

"Buenos días, Umi-chan" me responde sin dirigirme la mirada.

"¿Te sucede algo?" le pregunté.

"No me pasa nada, solamente no pude dormir bien anoche" me respondió.

Sentía como el ambiente se ponía cada vez más tenso, así que decidí dejar hasta ahí la conversación y sentarme en mi lugar, puesto que las clases estaban a punto de empezar. Llegó la hora del almuerzo, pero pasé ese tiempo con otras compañeras del club de arquería, puesto que Honoka me dijo que iba a almorzar junto con Yukiho. Llegó el fin de clases y me dirigí al salón del Comité Estudiantil solamente para dejar la carta de renuncia y una nota para Honoka pidiéndole que por favor sellara la carta, que lo demás se lo explicaría después. Pero cuando entré para mi sorpresa, Honoka estaba ahí, esperándome…

"¡Umi-chan! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí…" Dijo Honoka mientras me miraba con una expresión de sarcasmo.

"Honoka… N-no puede ser una sorpresa, si siempre venimos aquí después de que terminen las clases…" le respondí.

"Umi-chan… Antes de que escuche tu petición, dime… En serio, ¿eres tan egoísta para irte incluso antes de que Kotori-chan regrese a clases? Eres tan cobarde que te esta es tu única solución solamente porque no sabes cómo expresar tus sentimientos?" gritó Honoka mientras su expresión hacia mí se convertía en una de furia.

"¿D-de qué estás hablando, Honoka? En fin, quiero que-" Honoka me interrumpe.

" _De qué estás hablando, Honoka Umi-chan_ , ¡no me subestimes, no creas que porque no sea lista como las demás, no me doy cuenta de que algo no anda bien! Yo escuché parte de la pelea que tuvieron la noche del sábado, ayer por la tarde Kotori-chan me explicó lo que pasó confirmando mis sospechas así que… ¡No trates de huir Umi-chan!" Honoka gritaba mientras se enojaba cada vez más.

"Podrás habernos escuchado, Kotori podrá haberte explicado lo que pasó, pero no significa que sepas la verdadera razón por la cual quiero irme… ¡N-no solo Kotori tiene que ver, también tú! _Vamos Umi, agarra valor, si no lo dices ahora, tendrás este ardor en tu pecho por siempre…_ La verdad es que… Me retiraré del Comité Estudiantil porque… Porque veo que tú y Kotori solo pasan juntas, hacen lo que se les plazca y siento que solo soy un estorbo para ustedes... " grité mientras empezaba a llorar… "Así que me iré para que las dos sean felices porque ustedes se-" Honoka me interrumpe con una fuerte bofetada.

"Umi-chan… No.. ¡No intentes ni siquiera terminar esa frase! ¡En serio has enloquecido, Umi-chan! La razón por la cual Kotori-chan y yo hemos estado juntas recientemente es porque Kotori-chan necesitaba ayuda para poder ayudarte…" Honoka grita mientras me mira a los ojos.

"Ella quería intentar buscar por sí misma una forma de quitarte el estrés que YO te he causado desde que fuimos parte del Comité Estudiantil… Yo la estaba ayudando a ella a intentar hacerte sentir mejor… Y tú, ¿qué es lo que haces? Regañarla, gritarle, amenazarla e incluso hacerle daño… Pero claro, eres tan egoísta Umi-chan, tan egoísta que nunca te fijaste en ello, por eso nunca le agradeciste como se debe… ¡Umi-chan, casi la matas! ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Y en el Hospital? ¡Ni una palabra le dirigiste!" Honoka gritaba cada vez más fuerte.

"¡Umi-chan, cuando Kotori-chan más te necesitaba, peor la trataste! ¡Si yo fuera Kotori-chan, te dejaría de hablar, dejaría que te fueras a donde sea con tal de no verte JAMÁS! Pero…" Honoka empezó a bajar el tono de su voz… "Pero… Afortunadamente para tí, yo no soy Kotori-chan… Ella solo quiere arreglar las cosas contigo… Tanto ella como tú saben que las dos cometieron errores, así que… Umi-chan, si de verdad quieres a Kotori-chan, si no quieres que ella conserve esa herida, habla con ella… No me importa si decides retirarte del Comité, no me interesa si no quieres escucharme más… ¡SOLO QUIERO QUE ACEPTES TU ERROR Y TE DISCULPES! Si lo haces… Con gusto sellaré esa carta de renuncia si así lo quieres… " dijo Honoka mientras empezaba a llorar.

"Honoka…"

Honoka tenía razón. Mis celos e ira me cegaron esa noche, mi egoísmo me impidió darme cuenta del daño que había causado. Olvidé que en todo momento ella siempre estuvo junto a mi, haciendo todo lo posible por hacerme sentir bien. Es primera vez que siento estas cosas, pero eso no excusa mi comportamiento. Yo no debería estar en este salón, debería estar en la casa de Kotori, cuidando de ella, tendría que haberle llamado, sin importar si ella me contestara o no… Pero no hice nada de eso. Solo la lastimé y depende de mí arreglar esto.

"Honoka… Gracias." le dije mientras agarraba la carta de renuncia de la mesa y la rompía a la mitad. "Tengo otros asuntos que resolver en el Club de Arquería, entre esos está decir que me quedaré en el Comité, pero trataré de hablar con Kotori en persona. Y por favor, no le digas que hablamos. " le dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Umi-chan… Gracias a ti, por no huir" respondió Honoka.

* * *

Luego de salir del Club de Arquería, recibí un mensaje de Honoka diciendo que la madre de Kotori salió temprano de Otonokizaka para cuidar a Kotori, además, me dijo que ella ya sabe lo que ocurrió pero que no me preocupara, ella sabe que yo llegaría en cualquier momento a hablar con ella. Pero lo último que leí me dejó sorprendida. Honoka me dijo que por eso, a ella le corresponderá cubrir las horas restantes de la directora, por lo que saldrá hasta tarde… Por lo cual le respondí:

" _¿En serio te quedarás hasta esa hora? Honoka, no esperaba eso de ti. Es cierto, te he subestimado, por lo que espero me perdones por todas las veces que te he regañado. Se que hacerlo por este medio es algo descortés pero espero me entiendas."_

Primero llegué a mi casa, me tomé una ducha y me vestí con ropas más cómodas. Luego avisé a mi familia que saldría otra vez y me dirigí a la casa de Kotori.

Mientras iba de camino, pasé por la casa de Honoka comprando algunos dulces para Kotori, pero al salir no me fijé y choqué con la madre de Kotori.

"¡Oh, Directora! Lo siento, no vi por donde caminaba" le dije disculpándome.

"¡Umi! Que sorpresa verte por aquí. ¿Pudiste conseguir el sello para tu carta?" preguntó la madre de Kotori.

"Directora, acerca de eso, cambié de opinión, no me iré a ningún lado" le respondí.

"Con que así son las cosas… y hablando de ir a algún lado, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Umi?" siguió preguntando la directora.

"Bueno… Verá, yo me dirijo hacia-" la directora me interrumpe.

"No te molestes en explicaciones, Umi. Yo sé a dónde te diriges" dijo.

"Directora, en serio lo siento mucho. Se que lo que hice esa noche-" la directora vuelve a interrumpirme.

"No, no, Te estás equivocando de Minami. Ella te está esperando en nuestra casa" dijo la directora mientras soltaba una ligera risa.

"Gracias, Directora, y de nuevo, lo siento" me despedí mientras retomaba mi camino hacia la casa de Kotori.

 _Fin de perspectiva_

* * *

Este día fue bastante aburrido pero pasó muy rápidamente, tal vez sea porque mi mamá me pasó los temas que vería hoy en clases para que no me atrasara… Hoy recuperé parte del apetito por lo que almorcé, pero algo tarde. Luego de eso mi mamá me dijo que saldría a hacer algunas compras al supermercado, por lo que le dije que pasara comprando algunos dulces a la casa de Honoka-chan~ Mientras pensaba en esos deliciosos dulces, escuché que alguien tocó el timbre de la casa, por lo que grité "está abierto" pensando que era mi mamá, pero cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió mi cara no podía creer a quién estaba viendo…

"¡Umi-chan! ¿Q-qué haces aquí?" grité al asustarme por su presencia.

No tenía ningún buen presentimiento. No sabía las intenciones que Umi-chan tendría al aparecer de repente en mi casa. Empecé a buscar mi celular pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado… No sabía qué hacer, prácticamente Umi-chan me tenía acorralada… Solamente empecé a abrazar mi almohada amarilla esperando un milagro.

"Kotori…" Dijo Umi-chan. "Kotori… Yo… Lo siento."

"Umi-chan…" solo podía mirarla a los ojos.

"Kotori, no vengo a hacerte más daño. Vengo a arreglar todo. Se que esa noche dije muchas cosas que no tuve que haber dicho. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, mi corazón tenía varios sentimientos rebotando dentro de mí, no sabía qué hacer… Sé que te lastimé Kotori, sé que probablemente nada logre quitar ese amargo recuerdo de que por romperte el corazón casi mueres, se que incluso actué indiferente hacia tí frente a las demás en el hospital, pero espero que algún día logres perdonarme…" dijo Umi-chan mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"Umi-chan… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" le pregunté con algo de temor.

"Lo hice porque… Tenía celos, Kotori. Tenía celos de que tú y Honoka pasaban muy cerca una de la otra… También fue por eso que queria renunciar al Comité, para que ustedes dos tuvieran su espacio porque sentía que era un estorbo para ustedes. Soy una cobarde por haber querido huir." Respondió Umi-chan mientras empezaba a llorar.

"¿Por celos? Umi-chan, lo siento mucho, no era mi intención hacerte sentir celos, Honoka-chan solamente me estaba ayudando a tratar de encontrar una forma de quitarte el estrés y verte relajada. A nosotras, en especial a mí, nos ponía mal verte enojada, tensa y malhumorada, esa no era la Umi-chan que conocíamos… Perdón por hacerte sentir así, fue mi culpa por no responderte cuando me lo preguntaste…" me disculpé con Umi-chan mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí.

"Kotori, entonces… ¿Podrías decirme por qué te tomaste la molestia de preocuparte por mí? Se que al principio no lo noté y lo tomé como una broma pesada por parte de ustedes dos pero… Esa duda desde el principio no me dejaba en paz y últimamente me provoca ardor en mi pecho… Por favor, dímelo." preguntó Umi-chan.

"Umi-chan… Todo eso lo hice por una sola razón… El verte así me provocaba dolor… Umi-chan, una de las cualidades que más admiro de ti es que siempre estás pendiente de nosotras, cuando tenemos problemas con las clases, tú estás ahí para ayudarnos, cuando necesitamos algún consejo, siempre tienes algo que decir… Por eso y muchas cosas más, todo lo hice porque te amo, Umi-chan… Kotori ha estado enamorada de Umi-chan desde primer año, pero nunca tuvo el valor de decirlo…" respondí mientras empezaba a llorar.

"Con que todo fue por amor, ¿eh? Entiendo…" respondió Umi-chan.

Esa respuesta me hizo sentir de todo excepto alegría.

"Umi-chan, por eso no quería decírtelo, es una razón bastante tonta, ¿verdad?" le dije mientras borraba la sonrisa de mi rostro.

"Amor… Por eso fue todo…" Umi-chan no dejaba de repetir eso mientras caminaba por la habitación.

"..."

"Umi-chan, si planeas irte, ¿Podría pedirte una última cosa? Le pregunté.

"Kotori… Está bien. Haré lo que sea que pidas." respondió Umi-chan.

"¿Puedo… Besarte? Solo un beso rápido, luego puedes irte…" le dije mientras mis mejillas se enrojecen levemente.

"¿Un beso…? Bueno, supongo que está bien…" respondió Umi-chan con la cara sonrojada.

Umi-chan lentamente se acercó a mi rostro… Su cara de cerca es tan hermosa, podía notar su belleza natural, sus lindos ojos que estaban cerrándose, sus carnosos labios… Lentamente también empecé a acercarme…

"..."

Fue el momento más breve pero a la vez el más largo de toda mi vida. Sentía como el tiempo se detenía, sentía que ese beso era eterno. Luego del beso, Umi-chan abrió sus ojos y nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente la una a la otra. En un instante, los ojos de Umi-chan empezaron a brillar y de pronto agarra mi pijama y tira de ella, lo que hace que nos quedemos a tan solo centímetros de hacer contacto otra vez.

"Umi-chan… Lo siento… Por favor, no-" Umi-chan me interrumpe.

"Kotori, se que pasaste tres años sin tener el valor suficiente para confesar tus sentimientos, pero…" Umi-chan no termina su frase.

Solo pensaba en qué forma Umi-chan me rechazaría, porque es obvio que alguien como ella no piensa en cosas como una relación, más si es entre dos chicas… Pero, luego de unos segundos Umi-chan continuó, dejándome sin palabras.

"...No se compara con pasar tres años sin tan siquiera saber qué decir o cómo hacer para confesar mis sentimientos…"

"Umi-chan…" mis lágrimas volvían a salir, pero esta vez de felicidad.

"Supongo que esa es mi forma de decir… También te amo, Kotori, por fin puedo decir que tú también me gustas…"

Nos volvimos a besar, esta vez Umi-chan tomando la iniciativa.

"..."

"Kotori, te amo…"

"Umi-chan… ¡UMI-CHAN!" gritaba mientras abrazaba su pecho y lloraba de la felicidad.

"K-Kotori… M-Me siento algo rara… Yo… Creo que sé que necesito que hagas para que pueda relajarme…" Dijo Umi-chan mientras empezaba a desvestirse enfrente mío.

"U-Umi-chan…"

Podía sentirlo. Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que no sería una exageración si dijera que su corazón ardía en su interior. Mis manos podían sentirlo mientras agarraba los pechos de Umi-chan con ellas y comenzaba a frotarlos, haciendo que Umi-chan soltara pequeños gemidos de placer mientras seguíamos besándonos.

"K-Kotori… haa… igh…" Umi-chan gemía mientras su respiración se hacía más pesada.

Nos movimos de donde estábamos y terminé acorralandola contra una de las paredes de mi cuarto, poniendo uno de mis brazos para no dejarla escapar y así continuar explorando su cuerpo. Empecé a quitarle el sostén para dejar al expuesto su hermoso pecho, el cual empecé a frotar con mi otra mano la cual aún tenía libre mientras la besaba sin parar… Paré por un instante, solo para verla a los ojos, su cara estaba completamente roja, su expresión mostraba que lentamente se está dejando llevar por el placer, por eso con mi mano empecé a jugar con sus pezones, lo cual la excitaba aún más.

"Fufufufufufu, Umi-chan~~ amo esa expresión que estás enseñándome" le dije mientras volví a besarla.

"I-Igh…! Ahh… Kotori, no s-sigas… m-más…" Umi-chan gemía cada vez más mientras seguía disfrutando del cuerpo de Umi-chan. Volví a detenerme, solo para emplear también mi boca para seguir jugando.

"K-Kotori… S-Sé que te encantan las cosas suaves p-pero… igh…! N-no seas tan ruda... kyaaaaa!" dijo Umi-chan mientras no aguantaba más.

La piel de Umi-chan es tan suave… Tan besable… Con mi boca bajaba hacia su estómago, una de sus áreas más sensibles haciendo que Umi-chan gimiera cada vez más.

"Kotori.. Y-Yo… Esto se siente tan bien…" Umi-chan que en un principio parecía luchar contra su moral para no disfrutarlo, ahora estaba llena de placer. Sentía como ella paraba de forcejear y se rendía ante mis estímulos.

Umi-chan no paraba de soltar gemidos mientras yo continuaba besando cada parte de su piel, hasta el momento en el que ya no pudo más, soltando un gran grito.

"Kotori… N-no… ¡No puedo más! Kyaaaaaaaaa~~..." Umi-chan gritaba mientras terminaba de recostarse contra la pared.

Luego de unos segundos, me detuve. La cara de Umi-chan estaba completamente roja, su respiración volvía a calmarse y no quitaba su vista de mi.

"Kotori… No me mires, es tan vergonzoso…" dijo Umi-chan mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más.

"Hehehehehe… Eres tan irresistible, Umi-chan~" le respondí mientras fijaba mi mirada solamente en ella.

Umi-chan se acercó a mí, puso sus manos sobre mi y me dijo: "Kotori… Creo que ahora es mi turno de ya sabes… R-Relajarte…" Luego de eso, ella comenzó a empujarme y me arrojó hacia mi cama, se subió y se puso encima mío, seguido de eso empezó a desabotonar mi pijama para dejarme expuesta a mí también.

"Haa… Haa… igh! Umi-chan, detente por favor" le suplicaba a Umi-chan.

"Hoy es tu turno, Kotori, es tu turno de que te haga sentir bien" respondió Umi-chan mientras comenzaba a jugar con mis pechos y besaba mi cuello.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba muy sensible. Tenía un sin fin de sensaciones placenteras mientras sentía el peso del cuerpo de Umi-chan sobre mí. Mientras me estaba besando, sus pechos y los míos se juntaron haciéndonos sentir muy bien a ambas.

Al igual que yo, ella me dejó sin posibilidad de hacer algo al usar una de su mano para poner las mías contra la cama, dejándome completamente vulnerable.

"Umi-chan… hmn.. S-se siente tan bien… No pares" decía mientras soltaba varios gemidos por el placer.

Umi-chan parecía una bebé mientras se aferraba a mis pechos, con sus manos los frotaba y con su boca jugaba con mis pezones mientras ella estaba sobre mí, haciendo que las dos nos excitemos cada vez más. Ambas teníamos marcas de que todo nuestro cuerpo había sido tocado y registrado, en especial en el cuello, cara, pecho y vientre…

"Igh… haa… haaa… kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~ Umi-chan, no puedo más~" gritaba más fuerte mientras no dejaba de mirar directamente a los ojos de Umi-chan.

Pero a Umi-chan pareció no importarle. Ella continuó jugando con mi cuerpo, besando y lamiendo cada parte de mí, la chica de cabellos azules quien en un principio era mi presa, acabó siendo mi cazadora, atacando con más agresividad que yo…

"Umi-chan…"

"Kotori…

"Umi-chan~"

"K-Kotori…"

"UMI-CHAN, UMI-CHAN… ¡UMI-CHAN!"

"Igh… Mmmm…! Ya no puedo más…" Gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo al llegar a nuestro límite.

* * *

Luego de eso, ambas estábamos ya sin fuerzas, sin aliento, las dos terminamos en mi cama. No queríamos movernos, Umi-chan me preguntó si mi madre llegaría en cualquier momento, a lo que le respondí que no me importaba, solo quería quedarme ahí mientras acariciaba la suave y dulce cabellera azulada de Umi-chan...

"Umi-chan… Te amo" le dije a Umi-chan.

"Yo también te amo, Kotori" respondió Umi-chan.

"Umi-chan… ¿Te sientes mejor?" le pregunté a Umi-chan.

"Kotori… Gracias a ti, me siento mucho mejor, supongo que esta fue mi hora de relajarse, ¿no?" respondió Umi-chan.

"Estemos juntas por siempre, ¿te parece?"

"Esa es una excelente idea, Kotori…"

* * *

Y bueno, ¡Eso es todo! Espero les haya gustado Tiempo de Relajarse, disfruté hacer este fic KotoUmi :D Cualquier comentario crítica o lo que sea, no duden en escribirla! No se con qué historia salga la próxima vez, pero me esforzaré para mejorar... ¡Hasta pronto!


	8. Epílogo

Bueno… Hola :v Habían una o dos reviews que mencionaban que si habría un epílogo y verdad es que… Sí, hay uno :v Les soy honesto se me había olvidado ponerlo, ya que terminé el último capítulo tipo 3 de la mañana… De tanto jugar y perder el tiempo viendo anime se me olvidó publicar esto xD Es algo corto, pero creo que concluye mejor esta historia o no sé xD El punto es que espero concluir algunas cabos sueltos en el fic (como lo de Nico y Maki por ejemplo) así que hoy si, nos vemos en otra historia uwu

* * *

Pasó una semana desde lo que ocurrió y finalmente pude volver a clases. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz de estar en Otonokizaka desde aquella vez que ganamos el Love Live… Pero me sentía aún más feliz de saber que todo volvió a la Normalidad, ya que no llegué sola a la escuela, a un lado tenía a mi mejor amiga Honoka Kousaka y al otro lado tenía a mi novia, Umi Sonoda, quien cambió de opinión y decidió quedarse en el Comité Estudiantil, pero bajo ciertas condiciones que conocimos al entrar al salón.

"Antes de que empecemos, quiero dejar claras mis demandas… Primero: Quiero que Honoka de su 100% y que deje de holgazanear. Segundo: Kotori, quiero que seas más imparcial y que en vez de resolverle los problemas a Honoka, le ayudes a resolverlos. Y tercero: Prometo no enojarme con ustedes por cualquier cosa… Kotori, si vuelvo a ponerme así, ya sabes que hacer"

"No te preocupes, Umi-chan, ¡me esforzaré al máximo y demostraré mi potencial como presidenta!"

"Umi-chan~ Está bien, tus demandas son aceptadas~ Y con lo otro, ¿Estás segura, Umi-chan? ¿Está bien que Honoka-chan vea lo que haré contigo cuando te enojes? Hehehehe~"

"Vaya vaya, Umi-chan… Ha pasado poco tiempo y ya están de juguetonas~"

"¡EN NINGÚN MOMENTO DIJE ALGO ASÍ! ¡No malinterpreten todo!"

"¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

Era mi mamá quien entró al salón, con un fólder que contenía el plan para la siguiente actividad general de la escuela.

"Chicas, llegamos a uno de los puntos más cruciales del año, el Festival Escolar de Otonokizaka. Es crucial porque es desde ese festival que tratamos de atraer nuevos estudiantes… El festival del año pasado fue un rotundo éxito gracias a ustedes, así que ahora la tarea será más difícil si queremos replicar el éxito del año pasado."

"Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, ¿ya lo oyeron? ¡Es hora de ponernos manos a la obra" ¡Faito-"

"Oh, Honoka, tan energética como siempre. Solo les he venido a dejar la planificación recomendada por Eli-san y Nozomi-san el año pasado… Pero, debido a que μ's ya está disuelto, queda un espacio en blanco… Por ahora, les dejo libre el resto de la tarde, les recomendaría que empezaran a trabajar en esto mañana, además que no podría revisarles hoy lo que han avanzado porque tengo otros asuntos pendientes"

Luego de decir eso, veo a Maki-chan, Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan entrar apresuradamente al salón del comité.

"¡Aquí estamos nya!"

"Rin-chan… No había necesidad de correr…"

"Rin, a veces pienso que te falta un tornillo o algo así…"

"Oh, ustedes. Chicas, se me había olvidado mencionarlo pero… Para conseguir que el festival sea exitoso, recurrí a que la mayor parte de las personas que contribuyeron al éxito de este estén presentes para que este festival sea igual o mejor, así que les daré un tiempo para que se pongan de acuerdo. Bueno, me retiro, feliz tarde y nos vemos más tarde, mi querida pajarita."

Luego de que las tres de segundo año recuperaran el aliento, nos pusimos a discutir, pero pronto recibimos una interrupción.

"Lo siento… Esperen un momento, solo atiendo esta llamada. ¿Quién será…? ¿Eh? ¿N-Nico-chan? Hola… Nico-chan… Sí, estoy bien…"

"¡Maki-chan, Maki-chan, pregúntale a Nico-chan como le fue con A-RISE!"

"Honoka pregunta cómo te fue con A-RISE… ¿Fuiste aceptada?... En serio, Nico-chan estoy feliz de que te hayan aceptado… Espera, ¿pasarás unos días en el apartamento con tu familia?... ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No te entiendo! No necesito que vengas a supervisarme mientras estoy en clases… Pero, me alegra que podré verte por unos días… ¡No, no lo diré! Ya, está bien… Adiós querida y amada Nico-chan… No quiero esperar el poder estar bajo los brazos de la Idol #1 del universo una vez más… ¡AHHHHH NICO-CHAN! Hay veces en que en serio la detesto…"

Todas nos pusimos a reír luego de que Nico-chan pusiera en vergüenza a Maki-chan a la vez que anunció que ella sería la nueva integrante de A-RISE y que pasará unos días con nosotras en lo que espera la toma de fotos y el anuncio oficial por parte de Tsubasa-san, Erena-san y Anju-san… Reanudamos nuestra discusión cuando yo también recibo una llamada telefónica…

"¡Te-he! Lo siento, seguro ha de ser mi mamá… ¿Aló? ¡Kotori aquí! ¿Nozomi-chan?... ¡Qué gusto hablar contigo! Quiero agradecerte por-… Si, Nozomi-chan, tu consejo funcionó…"

Al continuar hablando sobre el tema con Nozomi-chan, noté que las caras de las demás estaban un tanto rojas, en especial Umi-chan, que trataba de ocultarlo cubriéndose la cara con su chaqueta… Pensé en que tan linda se ve Umi-chan cuando está sonrojada…

"¿Tienes algo importante que decirme? ¿Qué Eli-chan ha regresado? ¿En serio?... ¡Qué bien, Kotori se alegra por eso!... Si quieres hablamos luego, estoy en el Comité planeando el próximo festival escolar… Si, dentro de poco será… Si, te entiendo tanto a ti como a Eli-chan… Sus recuerdos han de ser invaluables... ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ustedes SIEMPRE estarán invitadas a Otonokizaka!... ¿Tienes una idea?... ¿Eh? ¿¡EHHHHH!? ¿E-En serio quieres que hagamos eso?... Bueno, si dices que las cartas te lo dicen, ha de ser cierto… Sí, yo les avisaré a las demás... Nozomi-chan… No les diré eso, no es una forma adecuada de decirlo… ¡Kyaaa! ¡Está bien, está bien, se los diré!... ¡Hasta pronto, Nozomi-chan~!"

"Chicas… Nozomi-chan acaba de hablar, dice que… Ahh, estemos alerta, porque cuando menos lo esperemos, ella va a aparecer de la nada y nos hará un washi washi… Porque sus cartas se lo dicen… Y en otras noticias, como lo escucharon, Eli-chan está de vuelta en Japón, ya que fue a Rusia por un tiempo para conocer las universidades de allá y mientras toma una decisión pasará aquí… Y no solo eso, ¡Nozomi-chan sugiere que μ's haga su primer concierto de reunión, en exclusiva para el festival escolar de Otonokizaka! ¡Por lo que ambas vendrán desde mañana a la escuela para que preparemos una rutina… μ's mostrará una canción más!

"¿¡EN SERIO!?"

Las demás no se lo podían creer, igual no ha pasado mucho tiempo pero… Todas teníamos el deseo de practicar juntas una vez más, bailar una vez más, cantar una vez más…

"¡Está decidido! ¡Para el Festival Escolar, μ's regresará una vez más! Esta vez sí… ¡Quiero gritarlo!

"Honoka-chan…"

"μ's estará de vuelta… Podremos iluminar los corazones de todos una vez más… ¡FAAAAITO DAYOOOO!"

Todas empezamos a reírnos de la excesiva euforia de Honoka-chan. Yo no podía estar más feliz, a estar de vuelta con todas mis amigas, pero más que todo, estoy feliz de que cantaré junto a Umi-chan, con quien tengo un vínculo que jamás se romperá…


End file.
